


Answering The Promise

by Quryuu



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three very special Elves from Middle Earth are transported to Shannara during a time of great need. Will these three honor the Promise made between the powers of these two realms eons before their birth? Will they survive the dangers of this new world to return home? (There are hints of Avatar the Last Airbender in the talents used by the OCs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Tolken or Brooks. This is not following any specific time line. Purely for fun. 

Chapter One

Terrin sighed heavily as he hauled the last of the wood over to the bin. The master blacksmith would need more of it for the arrowheads he planned on making for the guardians of Greenwood the great. When he was particularly lucky the young ellon was allowed to use the kiln and furnace himself. However those times were rare and far between for the elf.

Despite his age of over 2500 years of life the master smith still saw fit to treat him like a child. The elf snorted at the thought. He had not been a child even when he was a child. Sometimes he truly understood why his father had left this realm to seek adventure in the East. He would have stayed there himself had the blasted wizards not thrown him and his friends out declaring the Eastlands off limits for the three elves. Only fifteen hundred years old and the old coots decided they needed a new home with their kin. 

Again Terrin snorted. True he was a full elf, and shared the corn silk blond hair, greenish blue eyes and tall lithe stature of most elves in Greenwood, yet he did not truly consider them kin. After all where were those same kin when he needed them most? No the only ones he considered kin were also sequestered in the realms of their fathers’. Why any of them let those two wizards bully them into leaving their homes in the east he would never understand. Still they had, and for the most part he attempted to make the best of it. 

Granted it did not help that the elves of Greenwood were notoriously suspicious of any outsiders. Thank Elbereth he had come prior to Sauron’s return to the world, otherwise he would likely have been thought a spy. The evil one had oh so conveniently taken up residence in Dol Guldur, just south of the great woods of their realm. Slowly the darkness began to seep through, little by little affecting the magnificent forest. He had seen such things occur before. 

Not that any would listen to him. He had only lived there a little over one thousand years. Proved himself to be trustworthy time and time again. Yet still they looked down on him, a peasant with no real title besides Blacksmith’s apprentice. Wouldn’t it throw their collective panties in a bunch if they knew the titles he had earned in the East? 

A land far from civilized yet more so than most would expect, the East found itself constantly in the grips of war. Terrin knew war like he knew the back of his hand, afterall he had fought in seven official wars, and countless other battles. As had his friends. Many of the warriors here boasted how great they were, surviving the Last Alliance or other battles. Those fools rankled his nerves. True warriors did not boast about war, for they understood the horror of fighting in one. 

Many of those same warriors liked to pick on him and other elves who were not, in their opinion, fighters. Though he kept his temper, an amazing feat, as his friends would attest, he could not wait for the day one of them tried to strike him. Then he would show them a true fighter. 

Not to say he didn’t sympathize with the elves of Greenwood, or feel a bond of some kind, small though it was. They had lost much in the Last Alliance, and Terrin understood better than most the hardships of such loss. It certainly didn’t help that evil had come knocking on their doorstep. Which is why he generally held his tongue. That and he had finally reached the point in his life where he wanted someone else to deal with all the problems. 

Too often he and his friends had been called on to take responsibility for others, to make decisions they never should have had to make. Now though he rather enjoyed his anonymity of being a simple apprentice. Let King Thranduil and his sons worry over the realm. Better them than he. 

“Boy, what are you doing,” the stern voice of Gondien broke through his thoughts. 

“Finishing up stacking the wood as you requested, master,” Terrin replied lazily, no longer bothered by calling the other master. At first it had brought back several bad memories, but after a while he forced himself to simply accept that it meant something different here then where he grew up. 

And Gondien was a master of his trade. He made some of the finest weapons ever forged by elves. Terrin would easily admit that the other elf had him beat, though no one could stoke a fire like Terrin. Of course no one had Terrin’s ‘talent’ either. 

“You should have been done with that by now,” the other elf huffed as he came out the back room. He was tall like all elves, thin and lean, with broader shoulders and heavily muscled arms, a silent testament to his trade. His hair was also golden blond, pulled back in the style of braids seen on trade masters in Greenwood. Terrin had some of his own, though not nearly as many as the elder elf. “Likely you were day dreaming again. This is exactly why I don’t like leaving you by the fire on your own,” the other continued. “You start staring off into space, then next thing you know the fire is higher than the blasted furnace.”

The younger ellon couldn’t refute his statement, as it was correct, though not for the reason the other thought. Terrin had the gift to control fire. He could bend it to his will; use it as a living weapon. Now he mostly used it to keep the furnace at the right temperature, however, after years of not fully using his skills his power would sometimes break away causing minor…incidents with the flames. 

“Sorry master, I lost myself in thought.”

“Lost is right,” Gondien frowned. ”You should be a master in your own right by now. But it’s like you don’t have your heart in it. Do you truly wish to be a blacksmith or not?”

Terrin paused thinking over the answer, his eyes taking a far away look. “It was the safest choice…”

Gondien pulled back after hearing that statement, murmured so low even his keen Elven hearing almost missed it. Before he could even attempt to ask what the other meant by that statement the door to the front of the shop opened admitting two elves, one was Prince Legolas himself. However it was the first elf to walk in that worried the blacksmith. Shooting a quick glance to his apprentice he moved forward to help the young Captain of the Guards, Kien. Gondien knew it would be best to keep this elf and his apprentice far away from each other. 

Many thought he kept the two apart for fear the captain would harm his apprentice, whom he truly was fond of. In truth, Gondien knew there was more to Terrin than the boy let on. A quite strength that he likened to a sleeping dragon. One who foolishly woke it would find themselves in a lot of trouble. 

Kien however seemed to enjoy baiting the other elf, as if he wanted to pull out whatever secrets Terrin kept hidden. It didn’t help that Terrin seemed to fancy the other elf’s sister, Caladwen. 

“How can I help you my lords,” Gondien asked calmly. 

“I need to requisition new knives,” Kien grinned, bringing forth a set of ruined knives. “Mine sadly met their end facing a group of spiders.”

“I see,” the blacksmith took the blades and examined them carefully to see if there was anyway to save the blades at all. “Truly it looks like these have seen the end of their days. I can have a similar pair made for you by the end of the week. And you my Prince?”

“Oh nothing for me Gondien,” Prince Legolas smiled cheerfully, truly the most loved of the royal family. “I still have several sets of the arrows you last made.”

“I hope they serve you well my Prince,” Gondien smiled back. 

“And where is you ‘apprentice’,” Kien interrupted making the title sound derisive. “Perhaps he is doing something worthy of his station, such as cleaning out the waste baskets.”

“Kien,” Legolas started, trying to keep his friend in line. 

“Oh come Legolas,” Kien chuckled. “Surely ‘he’ knows his place by now.”

“Captain,” this time Gondien started to speak however another beat him to it. 

“And what is my place, exactly,” Terrin asked calmly as he stepped into the room causing the others to tense slightly. 

“On the ground bowing to your betters,” Kien sneered. 

“Show me my betters and I shall do so,” the other retorted, voice still even. “As of yet I have not seen any that warrant such actions.”

“How dare you,” the captain growled. “Legolas is a prince of the realm and...”

“And he is not the one asking I bow before him, as he has shown the true metal of a warrior and put titles aside,” the quick easy reply only enraged Kien further. 

“What would you know of the ‘True metal of a warrior’,” Kien demanded. “You’re nothing but a blacksmith’s assistant! You aren’t even good enough to become a master in your own right!”

“Perhaps,” Terrin shrugged. 

“You’re not worthy to associate with us! And you certainly are not worthy to even look at my sister!”

“Ah the true reason comes out,” Terrin shrugged. “Who I associate is none of your business. And your sister has the right to choose who she allows to look at her, let alone speak with her.”

With an angry cry Kien finally jumped at the other elf, planning to land the punch he had been wishing to land for some time now. Legolas and Gondien cried out trying to stop him but they were too slow. However all three gapped in shock as Terrin stalled the fist with one hand. 

Blue green eyes that once held some semblance of life stared dully at the one who attacked him. Kien may not admit it to anyone but himself, but he felt a real shiver of fear go down his spine. 

“I suggest you stop this, or I’ll show you how much of a warrior I am,” Terrin advised. With a slight movement of his wrist he pushed the other away from him. “I’ve said it before Kien and I’ll say it again. You know nothing about me. And you have nothing to worry about. Caladwen has made her choice clear, I will not object her decision.”

“What,” Kien hissed in confusion. “What choice?”

“Caladwen chose Finidir,” the apprentice advised the older brother as he turned from him to complete his duties. “I respect her decision and as such I will not pursue her as more than a friend.”

“F…Finidir,” Kien balked in disbelief. “So all this time I’ve been harassing the wrong ellon…”

“Pretty much,” Terrin smirked, genuine humor in his eyes. “But I admit your dedication to your duty as an older brother is admirable.”

Rolling his eyes in irritation Gondien finally put his foot down. “Enough! I will not have you ruining my workshop! You,” he pointed at Kien. “Stop acting like an elfling. One of these days it will get you killed! And you,” he turned to Terrin. “Get back to work!”

Both ellons made to respond, though Legolas held Kien back, trying hard to keep a snicker in, when a strange feeling froze them all. 

//Warrior of Fire, you are called to fulfill your destiny// a disembodied voice echoed throughout the small workshop. 

“Who’s there,” Kien called out, all of them looking around. 

Legolas pulled out his own knives and Gondien grabbed one of his hammers. 

//Warrior of Fire, your time has come//

Terrin felt his stomach drop at those words.

“Get out of here Legolas,” Kien directed. “Obviously whatever it is wants one of us.”

“No,” Terrin sighed in resignation. The other three turned to him in surprise. “You are not the one they seek.”

“What…” 

Fire burst forth in a circle surrounding Terrin’s feet the flames dancing higher and higher until he was completely surrounded. Gondien, Legolas and Kien all threw up their arms to block the heat and flame from them. Within minutes the flame died taking Terrin with it. All three elves stared in disbelief at the spot the elf once stood. 

“We need to speak to my father immediately,” Legolas whispered receiving nods in agreement.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dalhier stretched out the kinks he had gained in his neck and lower back from hunching over his garden for so long that day. One lean arm came up to wipe the sweat from his slightly tanned brow. Like all elves he had a tall frame and slim build, his arms sinewy with muscles garnered from long years of hard work. His long honey blond tresses were pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck to keep it out of his eyes. He wore the basic pants and tunic that most peasants and farmers wore, which readily identified him as one of the workers of Imladris instead of a warrior or noble elf. 

Not that he particularly cared, or that many in Imladris gave that much thought to titles. In fact it was one of the reasons he enjoyed living in the last homely house. The elves here had more tolerance for outsiders as well as people of all walks of life. It also allowed himself to forget his past as much as possible since no one pried. 

Two grey eyes gazed over the large garden he had been given control over so many centuries ago. Upon learning of his above average ability to cultivate plants and herbs Lord Elrond asked him to provide the majority of his healing herbs and other plants needed for the medicines he created to help others. Dalhier had no qualms complying as it gave him a purpose and worked well with his own natural gift. The fact that many in Imladris appreciated his efforts and his work often helped in saving lives only sweetened the deal. 

Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he had lived fifteen hundred years in the East before coming here. It was like a totally different life that some one else had lived. Now the majority of his experiences were relegated to his nightmares and the occasional fond memory. 

He wondered if his friends had experienced the same thing in the realms of they chose. Not that they had much of a choice. None of them wanted to go to the Grey Havens as they had spent enough time at sea in their opinion. As for staying in the East, well the blue wizards put an end to that. Pallando and Alatar had all but tossed them physically across the borders of those lands. Without a decent explanation to boot. However, despite their powers, none of the three could have defeated the Ishtar in battle, nor did they want to. 

Of course Dalhier welcomed the change, tired of the constant wars and battles just to survive. In fact he bet most of the elves here would find it amazing what he had survived with his friends. Yet he hadn’t told anyone here about his past. Not that he didn’t trust the elves here, but he felt no need to drag such history out into the present. 

Besides, he liked not having to fight. Let the warriors of the realm protect the city. If he didn’t have to pick up a sword for another millennia then all the better for him. Which is one of the reasons he showed so much respect for the warriors of the realm, or any realm really. Even though he had only lived in the realm a little over a millennia, he still remembered the years he lived by the sword. 

It was a shame really that Sauron had to come back. Ever since his return the goblins and orcs in Arda have increased in number, often pulling the warriors from their homes. Elrond had even sent some to aid those in Greenwood against the rise of the dark lord in Dol Guldur. Then again according to his friend Terrin the Woodland King was a bit too prideful to accept the help. More the pity. 

“Dalhier! Dalhier,” the repeated calling of his name alerted him to the presence of another. Turning he found Vanesse, a rather pretty elleth, coming towards him. He had found that over the years he had grown a soft spot in his heart for the female. Her perpetual smiles and loving nature whittling away at his jaded heart until she had safely ensconced herself a space within. Behind her the twin menaces of Imladris followed closely. 

Not that he minded Elrohir and Elledan, both were well mannered and quite fun really, but he didn’t always enjoy being the butt of their jokes. 

“Good day to you my lady, my lords,” he greeted them with a smile that actually reached his eyes. “What can I do for you this day.”

“Oh Dalhier,” Vanesse giggled merrily. “There is no reason to be so formal! We are all friends here.”

“Aye,” Elrohir grinned. “And as your friends we found it our duty to pull you away from you garden to come enjoy a swim with us. You spend far too much time in the dirt!”

The ellon in question didn’t disagree, however it was hard not to spend time in the dirt when it was his gift to manipulate the very earth itself. Not that he told anyone, or that he had used much of his power besides what would help with his gardening since he arrived in the west. Occasionally though if he was not careful he would cause unexpected events if he allowed his power to build up. 

“Yes, after that quake last week it would be best to let the earth lie, as it were,” Elledan joked. 

Events like that. 

The two identical elves had their dark tresses pulled back in the typical warrior braids, though today they chose far less rich clothing than normal. Vanesse wore a simple dress, her own long dark locks pulled into a loose braid that only enhanced her simple beauty. 

“I would like to my friends, but I did tell Lord Elrond that I would have those herbs to him by night fall,” he advised. “And I have only managed to gather a few.”

“Oh come, come Dal,” Elrohir huffed, pulling on the other’s arm. “We will help you with your gardening if you spend but a few minutes enjoying the day with us.”

“We elves may live forever, but imagine how boring that is when one does not take time to enjoy the simple parts of life,” Elledan finished easily. 

“Please Dal,” Vanesse pouted childishly up at him, large blue eyes making the picture look that much more pathetic. “It will not be any fun without you.”

The twins watched as the elleth worked her magic. For many years the twins had known the ellon, yet at the same time he remained a mystery to all in Imladris. Both loved a good mystery, especially unraveling one. However their father had wisely suggested they leave the other elf be, his advisor Glorfindel backing his decision. When asked the older two would only reply that there was something about Dalhier, something that made him dangerous. For the longest time neither of them could understand what the other two saw. Then again, neither had the experiences of their father or the Golden Lord. 

Yet sometimes, like now, they could see a hint of what the others meant. A small tension in his muscles that belied the easy-going gardener and suggested at something more, something darker. 

“I suppose, however these herbs are very important and must be harvested now,” the blond argued. “But, if you were to help me now, we would have plenty of time for swimming after.”

“Aha! And people say you have no negotiating skills,” Elledan chortled. “You are as smooth as Erestor!”

“That is a compliment my lord,” Dalhier bowed mockingly. “For few can match the mind of Lord Elrond’s top advisor. 

“And fewer still match his wit,” joined Elrohir. “But fine, I suppose if it is the only way to get you out then we must gather these herbs quickly, for the day grows hot and I for one need a cool refreshing dip in the swimming hole.”

“Where have you left off Dal,” Vanesse asked kindly, looking to see where she should start. 

Dalhier calmly directed them, though he often had to watch the twins to make sure they did not do more damage than good. While kind of heart the two tended to become overzealous in some matters, usually resulting in not so welcome results. 

Still Dalhier kept his eyes mostly on the lovely elleth to his side. Never had he met a female such as her. He knew that both his friends would approve of her. And any female he even considered courting would have to meet their approval as they were family. Luckily for him she was not of a social status that he could not court her. True she spent time with the young lords of Imladris, but that was mainly because they were of an age, and Lord Elrond did not teach them to discriminate because of titles. 

However he decided to take his time and remain friends with her, until both of them felt comfortable enough to try for something more. 

“There! Surely this is enough,” Elledan huffed as he placed another thatch of herbs into the basket. 

“It should do for now,” Dalhier took pity on the younger elves as he rose to gather the basket. “I’ll just set this aside then join you three to go swimming.”

Before anyone could say anything a strange presence settled around them causing all to freeze. Elrohir pushed Vanesse behind him one hand on his dagger. Elledan searched the area for an attack, his own dagger pulled from his belt and at the ready. 

//Warrior of Earth, you are called to fulfill your destiny// the echo around them caused the four elves to flinch slightly. 

“What is going on,” Vanesse asked fearfully. 

“I don’t know, just stay behind me.”

“Dalhier, do you see anything,” Elledan called to the other.

“No I…”

//Warrior of Earth, your time has come//

With a feeling of dread Dalhier knew instantly that the voice had meant him. The ground around them shook violently, however the earth under his feet opened up as pillars of rock and dirt shot out around him. 

“Dalhier!”

“Stay back,” the blond warned.

Not that it would help. The trembling of the earth kept either warrior from reaching the other elf. Soon the earth swallowed his body whole, sinking back down leaving no trace of their friend behind. 

“Where’s Dalhier! What happened,” demanded Vanesse.

“I do not know,” Elledan stared in disbelief at the ground his friend once stood on. 

“But father might,” Elrohir spoke up. “We must tell him at once!”


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ariel growled irritably as she worked at a rather stubborn stain in the tunic she was washing. How she had become a wash maid of all things, especially after swearing off ‘woman’s work’ she would never know. Granted with her abilities she was often quite good at it, hence her employer giving her the hardest stains and dirtiest clothing to work on. To date in all the years she had been in Lorien she had been the only one able to get even the blackest shirt back to its original color, even if that color happened to be white. In a way she prided herself on that. However after centuries of ending up with the warriors’ shirts, covered in dirt, sweat and blood, both orc and elf, she got tired of it easily.

Of course if she was fully honest she would admit that most of her irritation lay in the fact that no matter how hard she worked on any particular piece of clothing, not once did the owner of said garment thank her. Nope, the matron of their little shop took all the credit. Not that that would have bothered her all that much had the matron turned around to offer her own thanks, even in private. But no, Gwilwileth was far too above her to consider giving thanks to such a menial servant.

If they were in the East the blasted elleth would learn very quickly which one of them had the higher stature in society. By Arda her stature would match that of the March Warden himself if not higher.

Sitting back the elleth closed her eyes taking a deep breath to regain her calm. It did not good for her to get angry, after all she had made a bet with Terrin as to who would lose their temper first and she was not going to lose that wager. Not with five bottles of Eastern wine riding on it. However, she really wished they had put a smaller time limit on their wager. She did not think she could honestly last another five centuries of holding her tongue. Of course she could always lie, but he would likely know anyway. The blasted ellon knew her better than anyone else, aside from their friend Dalhier.

Granted she could always look for other work, or perhaps move to another realm. However those ideas were shot down. She couldn’t get other work because this was the only one that allowed her unfetted access to a water supply so she could use her powers. If she didn’t use them regularly they often built up until they found an outlet. One time an entire fountain had been lost when the water had exploded forth answering the subconscious call of her power.

As for moving, as interesting as that would be she doubted any realm could handle more than one of their little group together for longer than a week or two at most. With Dalhier it wasn’t nearly so bad, but should she and Terrin be in the same area for an extended period of time with nothing pressing or dangerous to distract them things tended to…happen.

If she was honest that was likely the reason those wizards saw fit to toss them right out of the East with threats to their persons should they dare return. It wasn’t their fault peace had finally come for an extended period after the last war, giving them more time to play. But far be it from Alatar or Pallando to see it that way. No the Ishtar made it very clear they had to leave and go to an elvin realm, preferably separate ones.

It had been over a millennia since their ultimatum so maybe they could try sneaking back to the lands of their childhood. It would be worth whatever punishment the Blue Annoyances could conjure up. Maybe.

Then again after so long everything they once knew likely had changed or disappeared with time. The thought alone left Ariel somewhat sad. There were many people they called friends, and more places that they remembered somewhat fondly; though more of her memories carried negative connotations.

“Ariel,” a shrill voice broke her from her thoughts. Thankfully it wasn’t Gwilwileth; sadly it was her harpy of a daughter Indilwen. While she could handle the matron, since the older elleth at least had manners and a decent disposition, her daughter sadly lacked in those categories and grated on Ariel’s nerves like no other.

“Yes Miss Indilwen,” she managed to answer civilly through clenched teeth. Mentally she started counting numbers to reign in her frayed temper. Turning she looked upon the simpering elleth. Like most in Lorien she had white blond locks and a willowy frame. Her eyes were a grayish blue and she wore a rather lovely dress. That along with her smooth skin spoke of little labor and toil in her life.

Ariel was her contrast. Instead of blond hair, hers was pure silver, much like Lord Celeborn’s, and her eyes were a cerulean blue that left many startled when she looked their way. She too had a lean form, but not nearly as willowy as most elleths as she had fought and worked the majority of her life resulting in muscle tone. Despite her pauper status in Lorien she carried herself with a grace and elegance that spoke of training and higher breeding. Though she personally did not notice, nor even consciously know it, she was seen as a threat by many of the elleths in Lorien.

“Are you finished with the March Warden’s clothes,” Indilwen demanded, her hackles rose as always when she faced this aloof elleth. None in Lorien save the Lady herself was deemed as beautiful as Indilwen. That is until this nobody showed up one day several centuries back requesting leave to live in their fair city. Why the Lord and Lady had not thrown her out she didn’t know, but she would not let her usurp her position as the most sought elleth in the realm.

The fact that the other didn’t even seem to know or care how many admirers she had garnered irked the elf to no end. Even her own mother had sided with this stranger and given her a place in her shop. If not for the fact Ariel was a lowly wash maid then she could be serious competition. However that is not what made her loath the other elf. No it was the fact that she was the first one to ever truly attract HIS attention. The very elf who’s clothing she currently washed.

Had Indilwen had any inclination towards menial tasks she would have taken care of his clothing herself; however as a proper elleth such things were below her. Yet despite her own status and beauty Haldir had never looked at her the way he looked at Ariel. And that harlot had the audacity to treat him like a friendly acquaintance! She was below him and still she acted like they were equals.

“I am afraid I have finished all but this tunic,” Ariel advised, turning away from the other elf and continuing with her ministrations on the shirt. “It will take longer than expected given the amount of orc blood and other…stains that refuse to leave the fabric. I am sure however he will not mind if we deliver this shirt separately at a later date once it is cleaned.”

“Surely someone of your ‘stature’ can get a simple stain out,” sneered the other elleth. “After all you have done so in the past.”

“True, but the March Warden apparently decided to wrestle with the orcs instead of simply killing them,” came the calm reply. “But if you do not believe me, perhaps someone of your stature could do better.”

“It is not MY job to handle such things, it is yours,” Indilwen hissed. “And to do so in a timely fashion.”

“Then kindly inform the March Warden to stop wrestling with orcs and I will have it done timely.”

A sharp bark of laughter interrupted both elleths causing them to turn towards the back entrance of the shop where they found Rumil and Orophin bent over laughing heartily. Indilwen would have scolded them however the presence of Haldir just behind them stayed her tongue and forced a flush to her cheeks.

“Lord Haldir,” using her sweetest voice Indilwen tried to grin and cover up her embarrassment of him overhearing the conversation. “I’m afraid your entire order is not ready just yet.”

“Yes, I can see, but that is not a problem,” the Warden smirked. “As apparently I am at fault for wrestling with orcs.”

“You have to admit she’s not far off,” Rumil chuckled as he ribbed his brother.

“Oh, the visions that statement brings,” Orophin gasped for air finally gaining control of his laughter.

“I shall endeavor in the future to avoid such confrontations with our enemy,” the elf in question snarked.

“Please do. Your bow IS for more than decoration is it not,” Ariel shot over her shoulder having returned her attention to the shirt.

That statement had the wardens laughing anew; Haldir himself chuckled and tilted his head in acknowledgement of her barb.

“Please excuse her Lord Haldir,” Indilwen turned to the March Warden after shooting a glare at the other elf. “She has no right to treat you so rudely.”

“It is alright Lady Indilwen,” Haldir waved the apology off. “I am not above a good verbal spar and rather enjoy a sharp wit.”

Trying to regain control of the situation the other elleth merely smiled, barely managing to keep her teeth unclenched. “Well as long as you are not insulted that is what matters. Shall I gather your order up for you? I promise to return the final tunic ‘personally’ once it is ready.”

“So Ariel when do you get off,” Orophin and Rumil moved over to the other elleth, not in the mood to watch Indilwen flirt with their brother. Besides they found this elleth far more entertaining.

“Upon completion of my task,” Ariel murmured distractedly, concentrating on a small patch. “Why do you ask?”

“We would like you to join us for dinner,” Rumil grinned boyishly. “We long for more entertaining company.”

“Do not let Raina hear you say that.”

“My love will actually be there, and she is also fond of you and your wit,” the ellon countered easily. Leaning closer to whisper in her ear he continued. “And I’m sure we can arrange for some alone time for you and Haldir.”

A blush stole across her cheeks for mere seconds, but it was enough for the two elves watching to know they had hit the mark. Subtle though it was they had noticed her looks in their older brother’s direction, and out of all the elleths in Lorien, they actually approved of her. However, they did not expect an easy win, and she did not disappoint. “I am flattered by your offer, however I must decline.”

“Come now Ariel,” Orophin goaded. “You would be doing Rumil and I a great favor. It is not every day we can enjoy watching someone put Haldir in his place.”

Ariel turned towards him a caustic retort on her tongue, however a strange feeling settled around them causing all of the warriors in the glade to freeze. Indilwen was the only one not to notice, which the ellons absently noted.

Haldir gestured for the girl to quiet, pushing her behind him as he looked for danger. Rumil and Orophin stood as well, looking for the source of the feeling, Ariel close behind.

//Warrior of Water. You are called to fulfill your destiny// a voice echoed through the air. A voice that was clearly not Galadriel’s as all of them had heard it before.

“What devilry is this,” Orophin whispered gripping his dagger.

“I know not,” Haldir swept his eyes around the area. “Keep watch.”

//Warrior of Water, your time has come.//

Without warning something pushed Rumil and Orophin away from Ariel. Swirls of water circled the elleth growing higher and higher much to their disbelief. Haldir ran forward trying to get to her only to also be shoved back by some unknown force. In seconds the water fully encased Ariel’s form, then fell to the ground leaving nothing but air behind.

The four elves stared at the spot for several long minutes unsure what had just occurred.

“What happened,” the voice of Lord Celeborn startled them. As one they turned to find the Lord of Lorien and his Lady standing there looking a bit winded from running, a number of guards standing with them. “We felt a strange magic used within the city.”

A look passed between the brothers before Haldir tried to formulate the words to describe to the rulers just what had happened.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the late afternoon hours in the Gardens of Life sequestered deep within the protective walls of the city of Arborlon three beings appeared out of a blinding light. Slightly disoriented all three took self-checks before searching their surroundings. Rain fell steadily around them.

“Terrin? Dalhier,” ever the quickest to adapt, Ariel took note of her two friends, curious as to how they arrived as well. “Are you both well?”

“Ariel? Yes I am fine, though more than a little confused,” Dalhier allowed a small smile as his eyes darted around the garden surprised to find no one coming to meet them.

“No doubt those bloody wizards had something to do with this,” Terrin grumbled as he wiped rainwater from his face. Somewhat baffled at their apparel he questioned them. “Since when did either of you join the warriors of your realms?”

“What are you talking abo…” Ariel looked down to discover that she indeed wore the grey uniform of the Wardens. Startled she turned to Dalhier who also gapped in wonder at the brown and blue uniform of the Imladris Guards he now donned.

“When did…”

“I do not know,” she shook her head pausing to consider her other friend. “Apparently you joined the Greenwood guard.”

“No I haven’t,” Terrin protested only to have it die on his tongue as he took in the typical green attire of the warriors of Greenwood. “What is going on?”

“If we calm down and think on this we will figure it out,” Dalhier sighed heavily. Much like his element he had always proved the steadfast and rational member of their little trio. “You also heard the voice did you not? It called me the Warrior of Earth. You two?”

“Water.”

“Fire.”

“And it said we were called to our destiny, so obviously we are here because of our powers,” he deducted.

“But why are we dressed as warriors of the realms we live in? We are not warriors for those realms. If anything would we not be wearing the garb of our stations in the East,” Terrin frowned.

“Unless we are meant to represent Elves and not Men,” Ariel pointed out. “Though if the wizards are behind this why did they not just drop by our homes and simply ask for our help. And why have us of all people to represent the three Elven realms?”

“I don’t think they are the ones behind this,” Dalhier frowned in thought.

“You are correct,” the deep tenor startled all three elves. Turning to the source of the voice they found themselves staring at an extremely tall man. He stood well over six feet tall, his spare, lean frame covered by black robes. His face was worn and lined from age and experience; his eyes showed a strength and power that clearly stated he was not weak. He looked even bigger given that he stood on a small hill, a tree with silver bark and blood red leaves standing majestically behind him. In his hands he carried a staff made of the same silver wood.

All three elves took defensive positions, ready to call on their power at a moments notice.

“Who are you,” Terrin demanded.

“I am Allanon, Druid of the Four Lands,” he tilted his head almost mockingly. “And you, Terrin of Greenwood, Ariel of Lothlorien and Dalhier of Imladris, have been brought to Arborlon, city of the Elves, in the time of their greatest need.”

The trio shared looks, their tension easing slightly though they remained cautious. Terrin and Ariel looked to Dalhier to speak for them, neither sure they could act appropriately diplomatic in this situation.

“We have never heard of Arborlon, or the Four Lands,” he started slowly, choosing his words carefully. “So one might assume that we are no longer in our world?”

“Correct,” the man looked somewhat pleased at their grasp of the situation.

“And what exactly do the Elves of this world face that it would require our assistance,” he continued somewhat skeptical.

“That is not a conversation for such an open area,” the druid advised. “Come, I must speak with the King, and there you will get your answers.”

He moved down the hill sweeping past them without even a second look to verify they followed him. Deciding their best bet to finding answers lay with the Druid they fell into step behind him. The tall man led them through the gardens past a set of black gates guarded by warriors in rather ornate armor. The stares they received equaled the ones they returned. From what little they could make out of the guards’ features they were elves, if one could judge on their ears, however they greatly resembled the race of Man.

No words passed within the small group as they reached what looked like a set of large window-doors. In what seemed a combination of wind and rain the doors blew open allowing them entrance into the room beyond. Deciding to let the Druid take center stage the three hung back in the shadows listening, Dalhier gently closing the doors to keep further water from trailing in onto the stone floors.

“Allanon! What have you done,” a cry of disbelief met their ears, soon followed by another equally horrified voice.

“The Ellcrys! Druid, you have cut a branch from the living tree!”

Ariel turned to her friends mouthing her question. ‘The staff?’ Only to receive shrugs in response.

“No, Eventine,” the druid spoke softly, though their sharp hearing let them catch every word. “Not cut. Not harmed her who is the life of this land. Never that.”

“But the staff…”

Ariel sent a triumphant look at her friends only to receive one smirk and an eye roll for her effort.

“Not cut,” again the larger man stated. “Look closely now.”

They watched as he held the staff out and two men, no elves, came into view. The older of the two was taller than a man, yet not nearly as tall as the Elves of Arda. He reached a few inches over six feet if that. With long blackish-grey hair and striking blue eyes, he reminded them strongly of an aged Elrond. Dalhier particularly looked taken aback by the resemblance. The other was slightly shorter, though lean and strong with sharp features and dirty blond hair cropped short and spiked. Both had slanted brows and pointed ears, marking them as elves.

“Then how…” the elder of the two spoke, which led the three to conclude he was Eventine.

“The staff was given to me, King of the Elves,” the Druid’s voice turned cold, bringing with it a feeling of dread. “Given by her, given that it might be carried against the enemies who threaten her people and their land. Here then is magic that will give strength to the Elven army, power to withstand the evil that lives within the Demon hordes. This staff shall be our talisman---the right hand of the Ellcrys, carried forth when the armies meet to do battle.”

Ariel, Dalhier and Terrin all exchanged worried glances. Armies were one thing, but demon hordes were a completely different matter all together. The Druid continued explaining how he went to the tree seeking aid for the elves and how she gave a piece of herself so that her people might be protected. A rather noble gesture to be sure, yet they wondered how they came into the picture.

“It is the weapon that I sought. It is the talisman that will protect the Elves against the black sorcery of the Demon hordes.” They did not like the sound of that. “As long as they bear the staff, the power that lives within the Ellcrys shall watch over them and work to keep them safe.” He paused, as if for dramatic effect.

Terrin looked at the other two rolling his eyes and mouthing ‘wizards’, bringing smirks to their faces.

“But that is not all,” his tone caught their attention anew and they straightened in apprehension. “She also called out to powers none here can begin to comprehend. In doing so she invoked…The Debt.”

“The Debt,” the younger elf frowned not recognizing the term.

“I am not surprised that you do not know of it Prince Ander. I myself did not know of its existence,” the Druid smiled thinly. “It was created by the First Druid, Galaphile. During his tenor as a Druid he was called upon one night by powers that watched over our world and many others. They requested from him a great magical item that would assist the Elves of another world, in another time, in defeating a great foe. In return these powers promised that when the time came, when the Four Lands faced a foe so great, they would fulfill their debt and send magic to their aid. A magic equal to that which was given. It was not said how this magic would arrive or in what form, but the Druids that watched over the land would know it. Galaphile fulfilled his end of the bargain; he told no one save two others of this Debt. The King of the Silver River and the Ellcrys. In her wisdom the Ellcrys deemed now the time to call in that favor.”

“So what magic was sent,” Eventine quarried. “A talisman to match the power of the staff? What?”

“Not what Elf King,” at that moment the Druid stepped to the side allowing the two elves a view of the three visitors. “Who.”

Eventine and his son Ander stared in awe at the three beings that stood framed by the window-doors, their forms tall and lean, a soft glow emanating from each of them enhancing their youthful looks and beauty. For they truly were beautiful, like stars come down to earth. Looking closer they noted the arched brows and delicately pointed ears.

“Elves,” Eventine breathed in wonder.

“This is Eventine, King of the Elves here in the Four lands, and his son, Prince Ander,” Allanon introduced. “This is Terrin of Greenwood, Ariel of Lothlorien and Dalhier of Imladris; they are Elves of Arda, also known as Middle Earth. They hold powers their own brethren do not, for they were gifted with such in preparation for this time.”

“How do you know so much about us,” Terrin questioned suddenly. “Since you did not even know of this Debt before we arrived.”

“The Ellcrys,” came the simple obvious answer.

“But,” Eventine sputtered upon examining the trio further. “They are children!”

“Begging your pardon my Lord, but we are well past our majority,” Ariel refuted. “We are all a decade or two over twenty five…”

“So you are thirty-five to forty-five years old,” the king scoffed interrupting her. “That my lady is hard to believe.”

“And you would be right not to believe that,” she nodded. “For I do not mean we are decade or so over twenty-five YEARS. We are in fact a decade or so over twenty-five HUNDRED years.”

Ander gaped at the girl, not worried about decorum for once as even his own father looked flabbergasted. “Twenty-five hundred,” he stuttered.

“Yes Lord Prince,” Dalhier flashed them a soothing smile. “I am not sure about the elves of your world, but in our world elves may be killed from suffering a mortal wound or profound grief, otherwise we are immortal.”

“Immortal,” Eventine practically squeaked. “How is that possible?”

“We do not know,” Terrin shrugged. “We are actually quite young in comparison to most of our race. However it is the way of Elves in our world. Though the Druid is correct. The three of us carry…gifts that our other brethren do not, or if they did it has long since vanished.”

“What gift is that,” the king inquired, eyes shining with curiosity.

“I wield power over earth and rock, Ariel wields power over water and Terrin controls fire,” Dalhier explained, walking over to a small potted plant waving his hand over it and calling the dirt to him, molding it to his will. “We have defensive and offensive attacks, though some possess more offensive tactics than not,” he shot a wry look at Terrin who simply shrugged indifferently. “We will not be able to be your sole weapons,” he warned, continuing on. “We too have our limits, but we can provide you with power you apparently do not have.”

“Though we would like to hear more about these Demon hordes we are supposed to face,” Ariel crossed her arms stubbornly, one eyebrow raised defiantly at the druid. “As much as I enjoy a good fight, I prefer to know about my enemy instead of walking into a skirmish blind.”

Acknowledging her words Allanon quickly explained the situation. The Ellcrys, the tree they saw in the garden, was a creature of magic, employed to create and uphold the Forbidding. A wall of pure magic that locked the demons out of this world. Sadly the great tree was dying, and with its death the Forbidding would fall. He spoke of the demons that had already crossed through, killing many elves. He spoke of the girl Amberle and her charge to find the Bloodfire as well as her protector Wil Ohmsford. In the meantime the Elven Army would have to march out to meet the horde if they hoped to stall it long enough to give that group time.

Silence met his words as the three elves from Arda processed the information. Finally Ariel spoke.

“Even with us here, from what you say, we will not be able to defeat this foe, only delay it,” she bit her lip in thought. “We also do not know the strength of these demons and what they can withstand. I only hope we will be able to offer your forces some strength and relief against this enemy. For as Dalhier said, you will not be able to rely on our magic alone.”

“And we will not,” Allanon nodded knowingly. “You speak wisely, for one should never depend on magic alone. However, I believe with your help we may be able to do more damage to the enemy then originally anticipated.”

“You three are truly alright with battling for a race of Elves not your own, in a fight, not your own after being pulled into world that is also not your own,” Ander queried softly, somewhat humbled by their willingness to help in such a situation. “I admit I am most awed that you have not rebelled against such demands, when you knew nothing of this debt, nor do you have anything to gain.”

“The debt matters not,” Terrin waved the younger elf off, leaning lazily against the wall. “Though it has been some time since the three of us have seen war, there was a time that we lived life battle to battle. One thing remained a common fact. Those we fought with stood against a terrible foe that threatened their way of life with evil intentions. Whether tyranny, slavery, or in this case complete annihilation. All that matters is that we are needed, and we have the ability to fight where others cannot. So we will fight simple as that.”

“And we will welcome your help with open arms,” Eventine smiled truly for the first time in days.

“Then hear me,” Allanon’s eyes shifted to the king. “The rains will end this night. Does the army stand ready?”

Eventine nodded.

“Then we march at dawn. We must move quickly now.”

“But where are we marching to,” the king asked immediately. “Have you discovered where the break will come?”

“I have,” the Druid nodded, eyes glistening. “The Ellcrys told me. She senses the demons massing at a single point within the Forbidding, senses herself weakening where they gather. She knows it is there that the Forbidding will fail first. The rent has been made once already by the ones that crossed through to slay the Chosen. The breach was closed but the wound was not healed. It weakens steadily straining with the force that pushes against it. The Demons are summoned to that place by the one who commands them, and who wields the power of sorcery so near my own. He is called the Dagda Mor. With his aid, the breach will be forced once again, and this time it will not be closed.”

The weight of those words fell on all of the elves in the room. 

“But we will be waiting for them.” His hand tightened on the staff in determination. “We will be waiting. We will catch them while they are newly crossed and disorganized. We will close off their passage to Arborlon for as long as we are able. We will give Amberle the time she needs to find the Bloodfire and return.”

Wordlessly he beckoned them all towards the table gathering one of the fallen maps and placing it squarely on the worktable. “The break will come here.”

One lone finger pointed to the broad expanse of the Hoare Flats.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

They remained in the study familiarizing themselves with various maps or the Westland and what the Elves called the Sarandanon. Ander Elessedil proved most helpful, taking the time to explain various terrain and items of interest on the maps. They knew he had many questions for them, as did the king, however the Druid insisted that they concentrate on their task. For a long time they discussed strategies and purposed defense plans. 

However just as dusk had settled another elf, obviously a personal attendant of the King, given his attire, burst into the study. 

“My Lord, a cavalry command of the Border Legion have ridden in from Callahorn,” the aid announced. “Our patrols picked them up an hour east of the city and escorted them in. They should be here in a few minutes.”

“The Legion!” A broad smile spread across the old king’s weary face. “I hadn’t dared to hope. What command, Gael? How many are there?”

“No word my Lord. A messenger from the patrol brought the news. But there were no details.”

“No matter,” the king rose preparing to make his way to greet the arrivals. “Any help is welcome, whoever…”

“Elven King!” The sharp bark from Allanon had the other stopping short. “We have important work to do here, work that should not be interrupted. Perhaps your son might go in your place…if only to give greeting to the Bordermen.”

While the king might not have seen it at first the others in the room noted the surprise and rather eager look the prince sent his father. The king only hesitated for a moment before he relented. 

“Very well, Ander. Extend my compliments to the Legion Commander and advise him that I will meet with him personally later this evening. See that quarters are provided.”

The prince nodded before bounding off to perform his task, obviously happy for a more meaningful assignment. The king watched his son leave, his eyes softening a bit with some unknown emotion before he turned back to the Druid and his guests. 

“Gael.” The young aid was at the king’s side instantly. “Why don’t you show our guests to a room for the evening. They will likely want to rest and acclimate themselves a bit before dinner.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“I hope that is to your approval,” Eventine turned to them. “I fear you will be meeting my First Minister and the Commander of my Armies as well as my son Arion this evening. Given your…situation, I feel it might be best to give you some time to absorb all you have learned thus far.”

“We appreciate your gesture greatly my Lord,” Dalhier assured him. All three saluted the king and Druid in the typical Elven fashion of their world before following the aid out of the room. 

Keeping a few steps behind Gael the three travelers did not speak a word, instead they simply took note of their surroundings, somewhat impressed with the architecture of the palace. They also marked every Elven hunter they crossed, hidden or not. Though these elves were clearly well trained, they did not have the experience of the trio. Then again an untrained elf would have felt the stares they received. Even their guide could not help the glances he sent in their direction. The awe clearly written in their eyes if not on their faces. 

Gael tried to give each one a separate room, however they declined stating that one would serve them well enough and that he should not go out of his way to accommodate them thusly. The poor aid nearly had a heart attack at the thought that he might have offended them in some way, or that he was not upholding the courtesy of his king’s court. However after several assurances and promises that they truly wished to stay together in one room he let them be. 

“That was different,” Ariel chuckled as she watched Dalhier close the door, finally having shooed the aid away. “It has been a long time since any have looked upon us with such…reverence. I find I do not miss it.”

“Nor I,” Dalhier agreed as he sat tiredly in one of the large chairs by the fire. “But that does not concern me as much as what we have been thrown into. It has been a long time since I have done battle.”

“The same goes for all of us I think,” Terrin murmured, unconsciously playing with the flames of the fire. “Though I’ve no doubt each of us has kept in practice.”

“Aye, it was a good way to blow off steam and keep my temper in check.” Ariel chuckled as she thought of all the times she had to ‘work out’ her anger. “No doubt you did the same.”

“Of course.” Smirking confidently at his life long friend he sent her a challenging look. “I am not about to lose our little wager.”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Dalhier wondered when his friends would grow up. Then again given the childhood they had he supposed it was only fair that they took the opportunity to make up for it with their childish antics. Plus they had behaved themselves, for the most part, for over a millennia. 

“In any case. We will be marching to war in the morning. A war that may take our lives.” His expression turned grave, matched by those of his friends’. “The Druid did not say it, but I sense this Demon horde will prove more than even these elves anticipate, or could even contemplate for that matter.”

“From the little history he gave us, these demons must despise the elves like nothing else,” Ariel murmured. “I fear the anger and hatred they will focus on the army may affect us. Our kin are not as hardy against such negative emotions in large concentrations.”

“At least whatever powers sent us here had enough sense to send our weapons as well.” Pulling out his sword Terrin examined the blade, satisfied with what he found. “Sharp as ever.

“Aye, but our best weapon as always, will be our wits,” Dalhier advised. “So we had best keep them about us.”

“Whoever or whatever sent us here knew what they were doing.” Examining her own weapons, Ariel continued with her thought process. “We arrive in warrior garments, which will obviously come in handy. We have our own weapons. We arrive conveniently in the garden the Druid was in. We somehow can understand the people here, though I am quite certain they speak another language. And of all the elves of Arda, the three of us not only have elemental powers, but we have fought together for centuries. It makes me wonder if we had any choice in our lives, or if it was one giant elaborate setup to simply repay a debt we knew nothing about. One that was created long before our births.”

“A truly unsettling thought.” Pacing back and forth Terrin let her words sink in. “But as angry as that makes me feel, something in my heart tells me it is more than that. True it does appear we were manipulated; our lives, as dismal as they have been in the earlier years, were orchestrated to prepare us for this ‘destiny’. Yet at the same time, had we not lived the lives we did, we would likely not be prepared as we are now. Someone would have had to answer the call of this Debt. Better us than someone else.”

“Strangely enough I think I understand what you’re saying.” Dalhier barely dodged the pillow Terrin lobbed in his direction. “All I can say is that if this is to be my destiny, I am glad you two are here to face it with me.”

“The same holds true for us.”

The three friends spent the remainder of their time before dinner sharing stories of their lives in the various realms, and catching up on news they had not learned since their last correspondences with one another. Not much time seemed to have passed when Gael returned to escort them to the dinning hall, two guards trailing close behind. 

Once in the dinning hall they found the King along with prince Ander and three others, not including the warriors that stood protectively at the various entrances. They noted the Druid remained absent. Introductions were quickly made. 

The crown prince Arion looked much like his father, though a little lighter in coloring. He certainly held himself like one of import, displaying a stunning array of charisma and arrogance that bemused them. None of them missed the poorly veiled hostility he showed his brother. Which they felt he would not have bothered trying to hide had the king, their father, not been present. 

The First Minister, Emer Chios obviously had experience and confidence in the realm of politics. He looked slightly older than Arion though not by much. He was a well-spoken and educated elf. It did not take much for them to see why he held his position. 

Commander Kael Pindanon looked every bit the soldier as any old warhorse they had ever met. White hair and tough scarred skin told of years in battle. His reaction to their given ages amused them the most out of the group. A prideful elf, as many in such positions were, he knew the art of war. It did not take long for him and Terrin to get into a detailed discussion about various tactics and different strategies they had actually employed in the past. Arion easily joined in, almost competing with Terrin, or at least attempting to. 

Dalhier fell into his nitch easily, discussing the differences of Elven politics in the Four Lands verses their home world of Arda with the first minister and the king. 

Ariel turned to Ander engaging the prince in conversation about the city of Arborlon and other tidbits about the Four Lands, but she could tell something distracted him. 

“What bothers you so Lord prince,” she asked, sipping calmly at her drink. “Though your brother obviously vents his anger at you, I do not think that is the cause of your distracted thoughts.”

Ander flushed a bit, realizing he may have appeared rude to the elf beside him. Something he certainly did not want to do. “Forgive me my Lady, I was thinking of the arrivals from earlier.”

“Ah yes, the Legion? I believe you father mentioned. What has you so bothered by them? And please call me Ariel, there is no need to stand on airs.”

“Only if you call me Ander,” he returned, allowing a boyish grin to flit across his face before the troubled expression took over once more. “The Bordermen sent a group known as the Free Corps to our aid. While I am thankful for any help, a mere six hundred men are not enough to swell our ranks properly. The Council in Callahan do not believe the threat of the demons, however instead of insulting old alliances they sent these men. Though I have come to like their commander, I fear it will not be enough.”

Ariel considered his words carefully. “You know where I grew up there was a saying. ‘A single grain of rice can tip a scale’. Sometimes all it takes is one person to effect the course of history, no matter how small. I agree this council are fools to not consider the potential of such a threat, but there is no time for could haves or what ifs. We must instead focus on what is. The elves will survive this fight. The demons will be defeated.”

“How can you be so confident,” he eyed her, honestly mystified by her self-assurance. 

“Because Ander. One does not win a fight by walking into it already defeated. I am very old compared to you, and I have seen many things, from elves and men alike. Things that should not have been possible to accomplish were, simply because one believed in it enough to make it happen.”


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning they marched to war with the Elves of the Four Lands and 600 members of the Border Legion, Free Corps. A wail of pipes and the roll of drums, voices raised in song, banners flying in splashes of vivid color against the sky herald their departure. It reminded the three elves of Middle Earth of some of the times they had rode to war in the past. Though they had never seen an Elven battalion ride out with such fan fair in their world, they wondered if it had happened when the elves fought in the Last Alliance. 

Regardless it was strange, for the people that came to see them off, cheering and calling out well wishes made it seem more like a festival than a march to battle. It certainly didn’t speak to the horror and bloodshed that was sure to meet them. 

Eventine Elessedil rode at the head, Allanon at his side, his two sons Arion and Ander right behind them, each carrying a banner. Three-dozen hardened Elven hunters came next, followed shortly by the three elves from Arda and the Legion Free Corps in their grey and crimson uniforms. 

Pindanon rode in the forefront of his own command, a gaunt bent figure atop his warhorse. The army followed him, massive and forbidding, at least six columns wide and thousands strong. They numbered three companies of cavalry, battle lances hoisted out of their midst in a forest of iron-tipped shafts, four companies of foot soldiers with pikes and body shields, and two companies of archers bearing great Elven long bows. All of them were clad in light armor and chain-mail, surprisingly similar to what one might find in use in the Elven armies of Arda. 

Thousands lined the Carolan on walls and fences watching the army as it moved in sync. Before the Gardens of Life the Black Watch stood, weapons raised in salute. Several Elven hunters stood with the First Minister, Emer Chios, whom would command them in their king’s absence; their duty to protect the city until the army returned, or should it fail. 

Winding down the path out of the city and crossing the great river that acted as a natural defense for the Elven capitol, the army steadily made its way forward until the last wall of the city faded from sight. 

For five days they marched through deep forests headed west towards the Sarandanon. Thankfully the rains had moved east, though travel remained measured, the cavalry forced to slow its pace for the foot soldiers. 

During this time Terrin, Ariel and Dalhier mostly kept to themselves, though they had met the Commander of the Free Corps, Stee Jans. An imposing man to be sure, with auburn red hair and scars that spoke of a very hard life. Not often did the three friends meet anyone they could honestly say they respected on sight, but this man had earned that rare honor. In turn he had readily accepted them, where others remained leery, especially the elves. 

Evidence of the danger threatening the elves became more apparent the further west they passed. Tales filtered back from Elven families on their way eastward to the home city, tales of dark creatures that killed without thought or reason. Homes stripped bare and elves left inside tattered and broken. Though scattered the incidents served to convince those fleeing that any place west of Arborlon no longer remained safe. 

Late in the afternoon of the fifth day, the army finally broke through the forest and into the valley of the Sarandanon. The flat land held farms as far as the eye could see. Ander had explained to the trio that this was the breadbasket of the Elven nation. The rainfall and climate were ideal for farming many different crops. It had served as the principle source of food for the elves for centuries. 

Their trek through the valley showed that many elves had stayed behind, determined not to be frightened off easily. Their entire lives lay rooted in this land, and for them that was enough reason to stay and fight. 

By mid-afternoon the army reached the western end of the valley. Swinging north, the army moved between the Innisbore and the Kensrowe, Baen Draw opened down out of the rugged country below the Breakline. There the Elven army set camp for the night.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night settled quickly over the plains, the darkness kept at bay by thousands of fires littering the encampment. Around one small fire, closer to the Free Corps camp, yet still accessible to the elves, sat Ariel, Terrin and Dalhier. 

Earlier that evening, just after camp had been made the three had joined the king, his sons, Pindanon and a Stee Jans to go over the battle plans for the following day. Allanon had not joined them, but none commented on the fact. Here the army would split, half going to secure the pass of Halys Cut and the rest going to secure Worl Run. The King would lead one half of the army; Pindanon and Arion would lead the other half. 

They had asked for a basic break down of the terrain and the defense and fall back plans. Several questions they asked had the old Warhorse Pindanon huffing, but in the end he saw the wisdom in their questions, realizing that they meant no disrespect, they simply wanted to account for everything possible. Such was the way of those who had lived through several wars, and had experience beyond most people’s imagining. Though an avid skeptic of their purpose there, even the old general had to agree they understood war far better than even he.

“So do you really think the king’s idea to separate us is a good one,” Dalhier broke the silence.   
“It is a sound decision.” Terrin squirmed on his roll a bit to get comfortable, arms cradling his head as he stared up at the foreign stars. “There are four magic users all together. The three of us have verified our magic works very well here, I’d almost say too well,” a small frown marred his face in thought. “The Druid will likely go with the king as he carries the staff from the Ellcrys. Ariel will be better going off with them, as her powers are the most versatile. You and I shall go with the Crown Prince and Pindanon. Our powers complement each other well, and we will be able to cover each other’s weaknesses.”

“Because I am more defense and you are more offense,” Dalhier nodded. “Ariel uses both and can turn her water to ice if need be.”

“Not to mention if Terrin and I were together our tempers would likely feed one another’s,” Ariel chuckled, remembering past occurrences. “With us separated and you there to keep at least one of us calm, there should not be any…incidents.”

Terrin simply rolled his eyes though he could not disagree with her assessment. Neither lacked in sharp wits and equally sharp tongues, nor did they spare any from them, regardless of rank, when their tempers flared. Dalhier, ever the peacekeeper, was the one that often kept them in line and saved many from their wrath. 

“Regardless we must all remain on guard and watch our backs,” Dalhier poked absently at the fire with a lone stick. “I want us to make it through this alive.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind surviving.” Smirk plastered sarcastically on his lean face Terrin’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Living is a wonderful thing after all. Besides, I have five bottles of wine waiting for me to collect them upon our return.”

“Don’t you mean I have five bottles of wine to collect,” Ariel corrected. 

“In you’re dreams.”

Sighing heavily Dalhier shook his head at their continued antics. “But wouldn’t the bet be obsolete, since this little jaunt has interrupted the time frame you both declared?”

The other two paused considering those words. 

“No.”

“Unacceptable!”

“Did you not hear us? Five, count them FIVE bottles of wine!!!”

“Eastern Wine!”

“Yes, I heard you, every word. Winos.”

“Just because you never learned to truly appreciate the joys of eastern wine does not mean you should take the joy from us!”

“If you are so worried about it why not just make a trip to the east and simply share the five bottles,” he sighed in irritation. “Afterall you’ll have to go east to get the wine in any case…” Stopping at those words he realized their actual goal in the first place. “You were planning to go to the east the entire time.”

He didn’t need to make it a question.

“Well we figured by the time the bet was over those two blue busybodies would forget the whole ‘you’ll be punished severely if you come back thing’,” Ariel shrugged indifferently. “And let’s face it, none of us have been particularly happy with the Elven realms. We kind of wanted to go back to what we knew.”

“While I don’t necessarily disagree, how long were you planning to go back for?”

“We don’t know; we figured we’d decided once there.”

“And there’s no one you wish to stay for,” he asked casually.

“Well I’ll admit there is someone I fancy,” Ariel eyed her friend mischievously. “Though perhaps there is someone YOU don’t want to leave.”

“Uh, no…well maybe…I mean there’s nothing official…”

“Oh ho, someone’s blushing.” Terrin sat up smirking in delight as he took in his friend’s embarrassed look. “What’s her name? Or his as the case may be.”

“HER name is Vanesse,” Dalhier glared at them both. “And we’re just friends.”

“But you want more,” teased Ariel. 

“One day, perhaps, but I wanted to take my time. For now friendship is enough.”

“You really do care for this elleth,” Ariel mused. “Well we must certainly meet her when we get back.”

“Yes, we must make sure she is worthy of our friend’s affections,” Terrin agreed readily.

“I feared as much.” Shaking his head he allowed a small smile at the possessive natures of his friends. “Though I honestly believe you will like her.”

“Well then, now we all have very good incentive not to die.” Lifting her water skin in a mock salute to her friend Ariel grinned happily. “Here’s to going back and meeting Dalhier’s interest.”

“Hear, hear,” Terrin crowed happily following suit with his own water skin.

Chuckling at their antics Dalhier once more thanked the Valar that his two friends were with him. With them by his side he would make it through this.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Middle Earth)

Several messages had passed between the three realms, all describing the disappearance of an elf from each. As no answers prevailed and Gandalf was mysteriously absent, each of the three realms sent a convoy to Isengard in hopes of extracting answers from Saruman the White. 

From Rivendell traveled Glorfindel, one of Elrond’s most trusted advisors. With him rode Elledan and Elrohir as well as a handful of others. Lorien sent Haldir and his brothers as all three had witnessed the event, surprisingly they escorted Lord Celeborn himself, who insisted he go to speak with the wizard. Greenwood sent the Crown Prince Arthion, as well as his brother Legolas and Kien, the latter two having also witnessed the incident, along with a small escort. 

By coincidence the groups met up a day outside of their desired location. Quickly going over the information now that they had first had sources and not written letters, they all concluded the same thing. A very powerful magic was involved, and the three elves taken were more than they seemed. 

Upon arrival at Isengard they found themselves welcomed by Gandalf. 

“Come, Saruman is speaking with Pallando and Alatar as they have more information on those involved.” Not waiting for them to follow he turned swiftly and headed for the imposing keep. 

“So you know why we have come,” Lord Celeborn frowned. “Did you know before the event occurred?”

“All will be answered in time my friend.”

Soon the groups were situated in the main room where Saruman stood speaking to two other wizards, both in robes of varying shades of blue. 

“Welcome friends,” Saruman turned to the elves, greeting them formally. “I see you have all come seeking answers to a single question. I shall endeavor to answer you to the best of my ability.” Waving his hand he directed them all to the chairs that sat around the room. “First though, I would like those that saw the incidents to recount what occurred.”

Looks passed through the room as they decided who would share first. Legolas stood, quickly explaining the events he and Kien witnessed, followed by twins and finally Haldir and his brothers. 

“I see,” the head wizard mused. “And you distinctly heard Warrior of Fire, Earth and Water respectively?” Silent nods met his words. “First I will tell you the reason these elves were taken, then I will let Alatar and Pallando explain why these particular elves were chosen for the task.”

With the aplomb of a storyteller he weaved the tale of the Debt. Explaining how in the time of great need, during the Valar’s battled with Melkor, the powers called on those from another world to assist them. In return, when the need arose on their end, an equal gift would be sent. What many did not know, is that it was not the mechanics of the Valar themselves that put this Debt into place, but of one higher. 

“I think we all understand the importance of this Debt and its need to be repaid,” Glorfindel stated slowly, still shocked at such knowledge. “But why these three elves?”

Waving absently to the Blue Wizards Saruman let them explain. 

“What do you know about Terrin, Dalhier and Ariel,” Pallando started off genially. 

“I admit not much,” Elrohir spoke up. “Dalhier has lived in Imladris for a little over a millennia, yet he does not speak much about his past or himself. Still…there is something about him that suggests more.”

“The same holds true for Terrin,” Arthion advised. “He is quite the mystery, though most leave him be as he does not appear a threat, or perhaps because to some he does.”

Nodding in agreement Celeborn added his own assessment. “Ariel is very quiet, though I sense she has quite a temper. I have yet to witness it but one can see it in her eyes. However she keeps mostly to herself so it is difficult to fully understand her.”

“Not a surprise on any account.” Scoffing Alatar shifted in his chair to get more comfortable. “When they want to be those three can be as tight lipped as a mute! And you are all correct. There is more to them than meets the eye.”

“You see all three were born at the end of the Last Alliance,” Pallando continued the tale. “I will not go into much detail, however I will tell you they were born in southern Gondor. Their parents all died when they were very young, all killed in raids. The children were taken to the far-east, and spent a good portion of their youth as slaves.” Shock met these words and some tried to get more details, however the wizard simply held up a hand waiting until they were silent to continue. “They were eventually freed during the Slave Revolt, I believe all of them were around 45 to 50 years old. After that they lived to survive, going from place to place, never lingering more than necessary. They became great warriors and have fought in several wars in the east. Indeed by the time we arrived in Arda, and headed to the east, they had made quite the reputation for themselves.”

“They were known as the Three Dragons,” Alatar picked up. “The Dragon of Fire, the Dragon of Earth and the Dragon of Water. I can see by your looks you’ve made the connection. However here’s what you don’t know. They were not named such on a whim. Eru gifted these children with elemental powers. Each wields the power that corresponds to their name.” He paused allowing them to absorb the information. “Pallando and I knew once we heard the rumors of these warriors we had to find them. We knew that the emergence of their power was a sign the Debt would be called in soon.”

Nodding to show he agreed with those facts Pallando turned to the elves again. “We caught up with them in the Corsair city. It was then we realized that we must act accordingly. You see these children had been using their powers to fight for nearly 1500 years. And I do not mean they used their powers lightly or frivolously, however the usage had left them tired and drained. When we realized they were elves we knew we had to send them west to the Elven realms where they could find peace and a measure of healing before their trials came about. So we promptly threw them out of the east with promise of bodily harm should they return. After a time we followed up with Saruman and Gandalf and verified they had settled in separate realms and were living ‘quiet’ lives.”

Alatar snorted derisively at that last statement. “I still find it hard those two lived quietly in any respect.”

“Which two,” Celeborn asked curiously. 

“Terrin and Ariel. Those two are like burs in a boot.” Shaking his head in exasperation he lost himself in memories. “They are opposites in a lot of ways, especially their power. Yet they get along like butter on toast.”

“Many say opposites attract,” Glorfindel offered teasingly. 

“The only thing those two attract is trouble! If not for Dalhier keeping them in line most of the time I doubt half of the cities in the east would have been standing after one of their visits.” The Ishtar cackled. “It’s a good thing they settled in different cities.”

“So these three elves were taken to another world in order to repay this Debt, because of the powers they hold within them.” Prince Arthion recited, drawing the conversation back to hand. “Do we know which world or what dangers they will face?”

“I am afraid that is veiled from us,” answered Saruman. “We will not know until they return.”

“If they return you mean.” Elledan frowned darkly. “Obviously this other world is in dire need to call in the Debt. The only thing I can think of is some sort of great battle or war against a foe equal to Morgorth or worse. If they do survive how will they get home?”

“Again we do not know the answer Master Elf,” Saruman sighed heavily. “We must put our faith in their abilities and the wisdom of Eru.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning the elves marched north out of the Sarandanon. This time no one spoke, sang or whistled. A sense of anticipation for the battle to come thrummed throughout the ranks. Everyone knew it. 

Through Baen Draw and up the hills they wound. Over barren and rugged slopes, littered with short grass and scrub. Like many times before nature refused to overshadow the coming war with clouds and rain that would normally befit such events. Instead the sky remained a true blue, the day sunny and hot, all around life continued on. 

By noon the Elven king called a halt to the army. They had reached the Breakline and the point where the passes split in two. Here the army would separate. To the south lay Halys Cut and to the north lay Worl Run. 

“We part company here,” Eventine announced to his officers. “The army will divide. Half will march north with Prince Arion and Commander Pindanon to secure Worl Run. The other half will ride with me to Halys Cut. Commander Jans?” The Free Corps commander pushed forward. “I would like the Free Corps to march south. Ariel will be going south with me as well. Terrin and Dalhier will go north to assist the forces there. Pindanon, give the order.”

As the group broke away Terrin noted Ander looking towards his brother Arion, only to receive a cold look in return and an even colder shoulder. A call from the king had the younger prince making his way to his horse. 

Making note of the incident, Terrin turned to Dalhier and Ariel as they clasped hands and whispered words of encouragement. Stepping he over he grasped her arm as well.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Especially without us there to bail you out,” he teased.

“The same goes to you hothead.” Giving them one last smile she turned leaving to follow the king. 

“Let’s go,” Terrin motioned towards Dalhier before gathering his own horse to follow the soldiers north. 

 

Ariel rode beside Ander as their group meandered their way along the edge of the Breakline toward the pass they would defend when the time came. Hills broadened into grassland, where the mouth of Halys Cut lay straddled by a series of jagged narrow peaks. 

Eventine called them to a halt once more, rounding up his officers to hold a brief council. Below the eastern entrance of the pass lay several miles of open land that ran to the forest line. Should the demons break through further south of Halys Cut they could slip north around the elves and trap the army. A prospect none cared for. As such it was determined a rearguard would be necessary. This task fell to the Cavalry, as they would be little use in the tight confines of the pass itself. For a brief moment it appeared to Ariel the King considered using the Free Corps for such, however in the end he chose to use the Elven Cavalry.

With a signal form the king the Cavalry broke off from the main unit, stretching to fill the grasslands and provide ample cover for their army. The rest of the army turned to march up into the pass. The floor of the pass took on a steep incline, forcing the elves and men to trudge upwards. The air began to cool, and the rock floor hardened, allowing the metal of booted and hoofed feet to echo eerily off the cliff walls. 

Abruptly it came to an end, widening into a chasm that dropped away into a massive fissure of darkness. The army swung to the left sticking to the broader path and keeping away from the edge of the ravine. The Elves crossed to the far end of the canyon. There the pass opened down a broad winding gorge into the vast emptiness of Hoare Flat. 

Ariel let her eyes sweep the bleak and dangerous area, noting absently which points would prove the best for defensive units and which places would prove useless. Of the places they had to choose from, this would be the best position to settle the army. 

Apparently the Elven king agreed as he wordlessly announced that here the army would make its stand. 

It did not take long for the commanders to implement the king’s strategy. Ariel merely stood to the side. Regardless of who went where, she would be at the forefront to begin the attack on the demons and hopefully afford these elves more time and a better chance against their enemies. 

Allanon would stay with the Prince and the king overlooking the battle from a small that stood midway down the gorge. Currently Ander stood there, lost in thought. Ariel considered speaking to him, but decided against it. She had to concentrate on her duty. Sitting down cross-legged she closed her eyes and centered her being. Reaching out with her magic she called to the water that lay in the earth, the air and other living things around them. She was careful not to call on any water within the elves or men that stood near by, or any living animals in the area. Though she could easily pull water from them, she would not do so unless necessary, and even then she would only call on it from her enemies. 

Many did not realize that water was a part of every living entity, from the air particles to the blood in one’s veins. But Ariel knew. She could feel it in everything. And much to her horror, she could call it from any source if she dared. However, in calling water from a living being, that creature would die, for nothing could live without water. It was the one part of her power she detested with a passion and tried to use as little as possible. Sadly it had proved useful against some of the more deadly foes she had faced in the past. Still she sincerely hoped she would not have to use it here, though she did not delude herself into thinking she would not use it if the need arose. 

Keeping her breathing steady she focused on the water all around them, silently asking nature for permission to use the water in the battle to come, even if it meant stealing some from the earth itself. Surprisingly active, nature returned her call, readily heeding her request as if it knew exactly what waited for them in the coming battle. Gently she felt a power wrap around her, infusing her own with extra strength. 

She did not see it, but when she opened her eyes they glowed blue with pure power. 

When dawn broke the next day the Elves stood ready, all of them wearily eying the grey mist covering the Hoare Flats with trepidation. Some let their eyes wander to the tall elleth that stood at the middle of the pass, close enough the archers would not hit her, yet none stood with her. 

Ander had protested this, until Allanon explained she herself requested it, as she would need the room to work her magic. 

Minutes passed by as Ariel also watched the mists. Already she had felt out the water in the foggy air, however this was tainted with evil, easily announcing that this was caused by the impending arrival of the demons. As such she did not bother trying to use it. 

In the air around her she could practically feel the shifting bodies of the anxious warriors. Their restless unease was steadily turning to fear as more time passed. 

“Stand Fast! Do not be frightened!” Allanon’s deep baritone echoed throughout the pass causing the other warriors to turn to him, though Ariel remained looking ahead, already anticipating the first attack. “It is but mist, though demon wrought. Courage now! The Forbidding gives way, the demons are about to cross over!”

Like the changing of winds the silence turned to howls and cries, distant, yet no less terrifying. Within the mist streaks of red fire lanced up towards the sky. The cries grew louder until they were naught but screams of rage and anger, promising violence and death to all. Ariel shuddered at the feeling of evil slinking through the air all around them, much like a vile sludge coating the skin. 

Sharp Elven ears picked up the sounds of bows being notched, lances being positioned and bodies moving to make ready. No sooner had they done so than the mist erupted into red fire, lighting the sky in a ghastly glow. By now the screams had become so loud it sounded like one long wail. With a thunderous clap the Breakline shook with the force of a shockwave. The Forbidding had fallen.

“It is finished-The Forbidding is broken,” Allanon whispered. “They come.”

Ariel moved forward lifting her chin in determination. “Let them.”

XOXOXO

Terrin and Dalhier road in silence as Prince Arion and Pindanon lead their half of the army north toward Worl Run. Neither cared for the looks many gave them, distrustful though slightly awed at the sight of them. They wound up the paths leading through the Breakline to the mouth of the pass where it opened onto the Hoare Flats. 

The terrain became rocky and hard to maneuver, often causing many to slip and travel to slow. Dalhier used some of his power to make it easier for the elves and assist them in their upward march. Some were thankful, yet many held the shadow of fear that most gained after observing the power either elf from Arda held. It happened often enough in the past.

The rock face rose high, to devastating heights. A few ravines littered their trail, falling away into nothingness, so deep those cliff faces ran. Little shrubbery remained in these parts, far too rocky for anything substantial to grow. By mid-day the road began to level out and even dip, until they reached the portion of the pass that opened out towards Hoare Flats. The land laid out in bare relief against the sky, little to nothing marking it otherwise. 

Terrin instantly searched the area, checking for the best defendable positions and most advantageous use of the pass. Dalhier waited for his friend’s assessment, knowing his keen tactical mind. From the look he received he knew that he would need to employ some of his talents to help reinforce the area, should the prince choose this as their battleground. 

Prince Arion soon called a halt to the army; both he and Pindanon agreeing this sight would work best. Neither elf from Arda said a word, knowing it would not sway either of the prideful elves. Instead they listened calmly to the strategy, and then went about making changes to the area to suit the purposes of the elves. 

Many watched from their assigned positions as Dalhier called on the earth to rise and form solid barricades, and Terrin used his fire to melt and mold rocks together. Some portions of the earth lifted higher into the air by Dalhier would have steps burned into it by Terrin. 

Once completed the elves had a much more viable base of operations than they did previously. From the looks in the eyes of the warriors around them, they knew it too. Arion and Pindanon said nothing to the changes, not even acknowledging the two for their foresight. Instead the elves of the Four Lands chose to convene with the commanders in their units, going over the battle plans once more. 

Ignoring their hosts Terrin and Dalhier found the place they would make their stand. It sat at the forefront of the army, just close enough to keep the archers from hitting them, yet far enough to allow them to use their abilities. 

Both sat, eyes closed in meditation as they called on their powers and stretched their senses across the land, calling on the nature of this world. The quick response nearly left them breathless. 

Dalhier felt the earth move around him, slow and subtle, much like a sleeping giant. However he knew the rock would come to him at the slightest call. He would have to be sure to keep control and focus when he did use his power. Sometimes, given the vast amount of power he held and the earth itself, if he did not take care his power would backlash into areas he did not want it to. What few knew as well was that earth itself was a living entity wrought with strength. Deep within its bowels churned purse molten rock, hotter than anything imaginable. He had only called upon it once as it resulted in a lot of damage, and it could easy break free from his control. No, he would not use that part of his power ever again the consequences were too much to pay. Luckily he never really needed to call forth that card, as he had plenty of strength from the outer layers of earth alone. 

Terrin also felt the call of his power from this world, though in a different form. Fire was life, the spark that existed in everything. It could destroy and create. However few knew that there was another form of fire that existed naturally, though in a slightly altered state. Lightening. A current of pure energy that burned hot and volatile. The same energy that ran through the body, though on much smaller levels. If he wanted he could affect the fire within one‘s very body, however he disliked doing so as it required immense concentration and the results were gruesome to say the least. Still he would not hesitate if necessary, he had learned too much in the past to do such. Nature answered his call, willing to aid him in this fight, knowing that what they faced could destroy everything. 

Dawn broke bringing with it a solid mist that left even the sharpest of Elven eyesight unable to pierce the darkness. All of the elves took their positions, with Arion and Pindanon situated on a small knoll that overlooked the entire area allowing them to oversee the entire battle. 

The cries started abruptly, loud and angry. Both Terrin and Dalhier flinched at the evil that permeated the air. They had never felt such malice, even from the Orcs of Mordor. 

“Keep steady!” Ander cried out, trying to ease the unrest that ran through the ranks. “Hold it together!”

Red fire lanced out from the mist, bringing with it further cries that soon turned to screams of rage and hate. Suddenly the air appeared to explode sending out a force that nearly knocked the elves to their knees. The mist turned to red fire, lighting the sky itself in haunting colors. By this time the screams had become so loud they were near deafening. 

“Get ready Dalhier,” Terrin let a feral smirk twist his lips. “It’s about to get wild.”

“Bring it on.”


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

The battle roared on as the elves defending Halys Cut fought on trying desperately to hold back the fearsome hordes of demons. They came in all shapes and sizes, from Ogres to Furies to dark creatures that Ariel could not even name let alone wanted to. Claws, teeth and pure hatred were the weapons of these creatures. So vile and twisted were they it was all Ariel could do to not to cringe and look away in disgust. 

They tore at the elves with cruelty and anger that left the immortal elf shocked. They cared nothing for life, others or their own. Yet for as many that fell more took their places. 

Ariel forced wave after wave of power in their direction, proving the most affective against the demons. Thankfully the steel of swords, pikes and arrows could also hurt their foe. Using her gift she added to the thousands of arrows with thousands of ice spears, taking out even more of the oncoming demons. 

Despite it all, the demons continued to push them back, some even making their way past her, only to find their death shortly after. Broken forms of elves lay crumpled and splattered against the earth. Nothing but blood would satisfy this adversary. 

Steadily the enemy continued to push the elves back, until one of the Elven flanks broke under the pressure. Ariel swung to that side hoping to send her magic hurtling at the enemy, however she could not focus on them long. The demons had marked her as a hindrance, and worked to take her down. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw blue fire erupting through the ranks taking out many of the dark creatures. Still Ariel fought on, her whole body crackling with power. 

Vaguely she was aware of a commotion behind her back where the king stood, yet she had no time to spare to check. Demon wolves and Furies circled around her, ghouls behind them waiting for the leftovers. Taking a deep breath she pulled further on her power looking deeper within herself. Eyes glowing with deadly power she lifted her hands shooting forth ice shards at the demons that first launched themselves at her. Howls of pain and growls of rage echoed in the air. So loud that she almost did not hear Ander calling for the retreat. 

“Back into the canyon!”

Moving quickly she took up position in the back, helping those elves that had fallen behind or continued to fight to escape the demons. Left and right she threw her power, slaying most of the demons and scattering the rest. As they fell back she came upon Allanon and Ander waiting for the elves to pass them. 

“These are the last,” she breathed hard. “No others remain.”

Nodding in compliance the Druid gathered himself visibly before shooting lances of fire that engulfed the whole of the pass pushing the demons back. 

“The fire will only last for a few moments.” The Druid turned to them both, his face drawn and streaked with sweat. “ Then they will be on us again.”

“Allanon how can we stand against such odds,” Ander questioned, pain and fear easily read in his eyes.

“We cannot. Not here, not now.” Walking past them both he motioned them to follow. “The passes of the Breakline are lost. We must escape quickly.”

Ander didn’t ask again, instead he started shouting orders immediately. Stee Jans commanded the Free Corps to act as a rear guard for the forces, Ariel with him. It was not long before the fire died down and the demons began to pour through the passage howling as they pursued the elves. However the main army had already made it far away enough not to fall into the enemies’ clutches. 

The rear guard, along with Ariel, Allanon, Ander and the Elven home guard that stayed with Ander turned to watch the hordes. Suddenly the wave of demons seemed to part and a monstrous scaled form lurched into view. Green and brutish it dwarfed its brethren. It pushed through the masses, scattering the other creatures without a care that it crushed many of them under its massive weight. 

It was a dragon, but unlike any dragon Ariel had ever seen. Its scaly form was covered with strange secretions and instead of four legs it ambled on six. It had no wings to speak of, but the serpentine body clearly marked it as a dragon. Its arrow shaped head twisted in the air, green lidless eyes searching for them. The snout spit wide revealing rows of sharp jagged teeth. Several of the elves with them cried out in horror. 

Ariel stepped in front of Allanon who waved the elves back. “Move back beyond the split. Quickly now,” the Druid advised. 

“But the dragon…” Ander stared at it in fright far paler than before. 

“Is too much for you.” The Druid turned cold eyes on the elf. “Do as I tell you. Leave the dragon to us.”

“Ander,” Ariel called over her shoulder. “Give me your water skin.”

The elf sent her a puzzled look for a moment but did as she asked. Opening the flask she called the water out holding it in the air as she tossed the skin back. Allanon stood beside her ready. 

Focusing on the dragon Ariel took a deep breath calming her frayed nerves. Throwing out her arms she pushed the water towards the beast forcing it into six separate spears that turned to ice. Keeping control over them she lodged one into each of the six legs the creature stood one forcing it to fall with a terrible pain-filled roar. Allanon did not hesitate as he shot Druid fire at the mountains around the dragon, bringing the rocks down around it effectively closing the pass off to their foes. 

When the dust settled the elves stared in disbelief at the rubble that lay blocking the demons from them. Neither Ariel nor Allanon said a word; they simply turned and moved on. They would not have much time to keep ahead of their enemies.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

This was a battle unlike any Terrin or Dalhier had ever fought in. The demons came at them with such single-minded hatred that not even the Orks of Arda demonstrated. The elves around them fought desperately to keep the hordes back, however both of the Arda elves knew it would not stop these dark creatures. Just the sheer amount of demons surprised them. There were easily hundreds of thousands if not more. Especially if one considered that the other pass likely faced the same numbers. Both elves faced furies, goblins, wolves and other creatures they could not even name. All twisted and dark, claws and teeth, muscled beings with one common purpose. Destruction. 

Terrin used his fire to fight off many of the creatures, trying as best he could to keep them from the Elven ranks. Still many elves lay broken on the ground, their lifeblood staining the dirt. Dalhier forced sharp spikes of earth and rock up into the enemy, spearing a good number of them. Together they worked in tandem killing many of the enemy, yet more came to replace those that fell none caring about their fallen comrades. 

They vaguely heard Arion and Pindanon calling out orders and rallying the elves around them. Soon though it mattered not as they found themselves surrounded, the demons realizing the threat the two posed. 

Back to back they stood watching the circling masses warily. 

“This reminds me of the Khandian war in 247,” Terrin quipped, flames held ready in his hands. 

“Yes, you always had a way with the opposition,” Dalhier remarked dryly. 

Nothing else was said as they threw their powers at the demons now launching themselves at them. Fire and earth started to merge together in molten lava, disintegrating anything it touched. 

With disgust they watched as the demons sacrificed their own to try and over come the two magic wielding elves. The pure evil and darkness these beings possessed left the elves feeling sick at heart. 

Terrin noticed a small contingent of demons trying to isolate a group of elves in order to destroy them. Cursing under his breath he called out to Dalhier to hold their own defense. Focusing his power he launched a wave of fire at the demons, knocking them from their objective and saving the elves that had almost gotten themselves killed. Waving his hand he ordered them back, closer to the rest of the army. The only hope the elves had was to stay together. 

The maneuver cost him as it allowed one of the furies the chance to break his defense and strike him along his arm. Luckily he saw the attack at the last minute and rolled with the hit, keeping the creature from harming him fatally. Pulling his knife he dispatched it quickly, scrambling to his feet once more. Dalhier had luckily compensated for his short absence. 

“Ariel is so going to yell at you for that,” his friend muttered once he got a look at the wound. 

“Like she’s doing any better.” 

The two broke their conversation when they heard Pindanon calling for a retreat. Both were confused, as Arion was the one who would normally call out such a command, but disregarded it. 

Making sure they stayed at the back, the two assisted in allowing the rest of the elves to pull back safely, until only the dead remained. Terrin created a large wall of fire forcing the demons back and allowing the army time to fall back. 

“No one else is left,” Dalhier advised Pindanon who stood with a few of the commanders still alive. The old commander nodded stoically, a sadness lingering in his eyes. Looking around Dalhier looked for the prince. “Where is Prince Arion?”

The commander eyed him for an instant before turning away. “He fell.”

Dalhier didn’t say anything knowing that it would not matter. Regardless his attention was taken away when Terrin cursed loudly. Turning back to the pass he noted that the fire was dying down and the demons were flooding the opening in a frenzy. The majority of the elves had gotten away, though some remained as a rear guard. But it was not the demons alone that caused Terrin to curse. Two hulking forms, larger than their brethren ambled forward out of the gloom. Their bodies a sickly yellow, with skin that looked much like withered leather. Eyes red as blood, and large gapping teeth were the highlights of their faces. Through the hordes they pushed forward, often crushing many of the smaller demons without a care. 

“Suddenly I find myself wishing to be facing an army of cave trolls instead,” Terrin muttered when he reached Dalhier’s side. 

“What are they?”

“Ogres by the looks of it.” All around them the elves cried out in horror at the two beings that worked their way towards them. “Looks like we need to close the door.”

“Allow me.” Dalhier closed his eyes concentrating on the earth below him, feeling out towards the cliff walls the Ogres and demons worked their way through. 

“You’re going to want to get the rest of the army out of here commander,” Terrin informed Pindanon lightly. “We’ll handle things here.”

The commander looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it when he felt the ground begin to shake. Calling out he ordered the remaining elves back. 

Dalhier pushed his power into the earth, moving the ground so that the rocks and cliff walls of the pass shook and fell, burying the ogres and demons. Cries of anger and pain echoed back, along with the crashing of rocks and dirt onto their quarry. A cloud of dust rose in the air blocking their view for a moment, however once it cleared they found nothing but a pile of rubble. 

“It won’t last long. They’ll find a way over that,” Dalhier murmured tiredly when he joined Terrin. 

“Doesn’t matter. The passes are lost. We need to meet up with the main army.”

The two turned then not looking back as they made their way to catch up with the other elves. Those that had stayed behind long enough to see the results of their work let them pass by silently.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Within two days the army met up and headed for the Sarandanon. The three natives of Arda shared their tales of what had transpired. The news was not good from either side. King Eventine had taken a hit to the head and had yet to awake. Prince Arion had fallen in an attempt to regain a fallen battle standard. Many elves had lost their lives, though far less a number than what would have been had they not assisted the elves, at least according to Allanon. 

Pindanon had wanted to try and retake Worl Run but Ander would not let him, this of course angered the general, though he grudgingly listened to the newly instated crown prince. 

Allanon had brought them to the main tent where the commander and the prince spoke. Stee Jans had joined them also by request of the Druid. Just before entering the tent their sharp hearing picked up the conversation going on inside. 

“You are not a trained soldier, my Lord Prince,” the general had stated hotly. “You had no right to make a decision as crucial as this one without first consulting the Commander of the Army. Had it not been for my loyalty to your father…”

That comment had raised a few brows as the three knew the general now tread on very shaky ground. They wondered how Ander would react; the prince did not disappoint them. 

“Do not finish that sentence commander,” the prince’s voice was low and sharp, full of command. Yes, the three nodded, the prince would do well. 

It was then that Allanon entered the tent, followed by Stee Jans and the others. Ander noted them briefly before turning back to the commander. “ In any case, the matter is done. We had better concern ourselves with what lies ahead. How much time do we have before the demons reach us?”

“A day possibly two,” Pindanon answered abruptly. Terrin obviously disagreed with that assessment from his frown, though Dalhier’s heel on his foot kept him from speaking. Allanon however had no qualms about correcting the old elf.

“Dawn tomorrow.”

“Are you certain,” Ander asked quietly. 

“They are beyond the need for sleep. Dawn tomorrow,” the Druid repeated. 

After that statement the group worked to come up with a solution. Mainly Ander and Pindanon argued, or at least the commander tried to. The prince was not letting him, which spoke highly for his leadership ability in the opinion of the three. Of course Pindanon had too much faith in his army, as any good commander would. But this was no conventional foe they fought. As such one could not use conventional means to fight them, as the prince had pointed out. In the end it was Stee Jans that offered a possible resolution to the problem at hand. 

It was a game of cat and mouse, or rabbit and hunter as Jans called it. They would use bait to lure the demons into the mouth of Baen Draw. Using long bows positioned strategically they would be able to thin out the demon ranks. The foot soldiers at the head would handle any that got past the archers. With the addition of Ariel, Terrin and Dalhier helping to destroy any others. 

Plan in place they all retired for the night, preparing for the battle to come in the morning. This time as they walked through the ranks of elves, they were met with respect and gratitude for their abilities instead of fear and wariness. The elves of the Four Lands had finally realized that the elves of Arda were on their side. 

At dawn the following day the body of Prince Arion was laid to rest by his brother and several of his comrades and friends. No words were spoken, no songs song, and no marker was left on the grave. However it was clear that those that knew him would remember the first born of Eventine. 

Not an hour later the demons attacked, bringing with them a renewed sense of hatred and evil. They came like a dark tidal wave ready to crush anything in their path. Elven long bows hummed as the archers fought to bring down as many of the creatures as they could. Ariel stood with them, using her water and ice to fell the creatures as well. Terrin and Dalhier stood ready with the foot soldiers, their own weapons drawn. Regardless of the archers the demons reached the phalanx howling and screeching as they tore and clawed at their Elven enemies. Many fell in the onslaught, on both sides. Suddenly the demons found themselves cut down by grey-cloaked riders that pushed through their ranks. The riders came at them fast and hard, slaughtering many, then before the demons could retaliate they were gone,.

The demons set off to chase them, only falling further into the trap as the horsemen continued to tease and harass them. Luring them to a place where the now thinned numbers were easily dispatched by the Elven cavalry that lay in wait. 

For a time the demons tried to gain the slopes of Kensrowe where the hated long bows sat, however through the efforts of Ariel and Dalhier they were thwarted time and time again. Allanon also stood with them, blue fire lancing into the masses, killing the terrors. 

At one point the demons broke through the phalanx gaining ground. Terrin dove into the middle of it, hacking and slicing away. With the help of the cavalry and the remaining foot soldiers they were able to push the hordes back. 

One final push was performed by the demons late in the afternoon. They pushed one last time of the Phalanx only to get pushed back with equal intensity. This time Terrin, Dalhier and Ariel stood at the forefront of the attack, the three of them utilizing not only their magic, but their weapons as well. Like harbingers of death they stood before the masses, striking them down with cold efficiency. Hundreds fell to their blades and even more to their magic. The elves of the Four lands and the Bordermen continued to aid in the fight, surging back and forth, until finally the demons broke, fleeing back from where they came. 

The ranks of the army watched wearily as the creatures departed until the last dark form had vanished from sight and the sound of their shrill cries and howls had faded from existence. Bodies lay everywhere, reminiscent of the senseless destruction the demons thrived on. 

A sense of relief swept through the ranks as people began searching out familiar faces. Hands clasped and words of victory passed lips, as the elves and men enjoyed their first win of this war. Roars and shouts of victory echoed down the lines. However Allanon stood apart, eyes searching the northern hills the fled back to. 

The afternoon turned to dusk, then night into morning and still the demons did not come. With the silence came an uneasiness that grew with the passing hours. In the late afternoon hours, Ander sent trackers north and south, for what purpose none could fully say, but no one questioned them. 

In the meantime Ariel wrapped Terrin’s wounds again, shaking her head at him in admonishment. A few of the Elven warriors had joined them at their fire, the braver of their kin, hoping to learn more about these mysterious beings that claimed to be elves. 

“You just had to wrestle with them didn’t you,” she snarked, tightening the last bandage a bit more than necessary. “What is it with males and wrestling with the enemy? They give you weapons for a reason!”

“It wasn’t my intent to wrestle with them,” wincing at her ‘tender’ ministrations he frowned. “And if memory serves you’ve been known to get in a tumble or two with the enemy. Or was that not you who ended up in a dog-pile of gremlins earlier today?”

Dalhier rolled his eyes as they continued their antics, while he answered questions from the elves that had joined them. Mostly they wanted to know about the world they had come from and the elves there. These particular warriors were actually very young, none of them out of their twenties. It had amused all three of them when they told them their age. The reactions of people to that never got old. 

“So you were brought here specifically to help us,” Mevlin, one of the younger archers blinked in surprise. “But why would you even want to? Especially after learning what we faced?”

“As Terrin told your Prince Ander, we care not for debts or rewards. We have been through much in our lives. When we meet those in need, we help them. In this case the answer was easy. We have the means to help, and the enemy you face is evil. For us there is no choice.”

“Have you had battles where you had to make a choice,” Carter, one of the foot soldiers that stood on the line with Terrin the day before queried. 

“Yes,” This time Ariel answered. “In the world we come from there are many different cultures of men. They often get into fights which cause wars, but just because they disagree does not necessarily make one side good and the other bad.” 

“How do you decide?”

“It depends,” Terrin murmured as he adjusted the bandages, trying to keep them from cutting off his circulation. “Mostly on who our allies are, or what exactly the reason for fighting is. Sometimes we don’t join either side, instead we work to help the innocents that get caught up in the battles with no choice.” 

“And sometimes for these two winos, it depends on who has the better liquor,” teased Dalhier dryly causing said two elves to look affronted while the young ones chortled. 

“What about your families? You mentioned that you fought mostly with men and not the elves of your world. Surely your relatives must have disagreed?”

“Our parents were killed when we were very young.” Stocking the fire a bit, Dalhier frowned thoughtfully at the memory. “We lived in the eastern lands, which is settled predominantly by men, for nearly 1500 years. It was not until then that we moved to the Elven realms. And by that time we were too tired to fight anymore. At least until now.”

“Do you not have any relatives in the Elven realms,” Mevlin cocked his head curiously. 

“We do not know. And we haven’t exactly asked,” Terrin shrugged the question off. 

The subject was dropped as they spoke of other things, mainly quizzing the younger elves on their lives and the world of the Four Lands. It proved entertaining and informative for all. It also made the three travelers appear more approachable to the rest of the army. 

XOXOXO

Minutes after midnight the demons struck, barely giving the sentries time to warn the encampment. Terrin pushed power into the watch fires to allow better lighting for the elves and Bordermen, easing their disadvantage slightly. Unfortunately the demons managed to snuff out several of the watch fires with their numbers. Along with the limited light from the cloud-covered sky, the army found itself fighting not only the evil creatures but the darkness as well. 

At the head of the Draw Ander Elessedil rallied the troops to him, in his hand the Ellcrys’ staff shone event in the dim light. The phalanx met the rush head on, working not to be thrown back. The elves fought back determinedly, however with the number of demons, and the poor lighting conditions they lost the advantage. Ariel and Dalhier had a better time of it given their keen eyesight, but they too found the conditions hindered their abilities. Terrin, however, simply kept throwing fireballs into the dark masses of demons, setting them ablaze to allow for more light for their allies. 

Allanon too added to their efforts, throwing a handful of glittering dust into the air. It spread across the sky glowing brilliantly, adding further light to aid the army against the demons. 

A rallying cry rose into the night as the Free Corps, with Stee Jans in the lead, pushed forward into the demon ranks and cut down their foe. Ariel and Dalhier worked to push the demons back, allowing them to pull the surviving wounded to safety, as well as provide back up for the Legion that now numbered only four hundred. 

Still it was not enough, so Pindanon led the cavalry to the aid of the Bordermen tearing into the demons and throwing them back further. The elves fought desperately to keep the main body of the demon hordes from breaking through their ranks. Many fell never to rise again. 

On the slopes the demons finally managed to break through the line of Elven archers, and began pouring down into the Sarandanon. There Allanon and Terrin faced them, spreading a wall of fire hundreds of yards long, burning through their enemy. 

Suddenly a mass of dark forms swarmed Ander and his Elven hunters, scratching and clawing to take down the hated talisman he held. If not for the Free Corps the Prince would have been lost. With fresh hope and courage soaring through them the elves fought back even harder than before. Managing once again to push the demons back into the night wince they came. Within moments the Baen Draw had cleared and the Sarandanon was once more under their control. However many were the losses they had suffered for such a victory, including Kael Pindanon. 

The elation of victory was short lived. That night the trackers had returned. Those from the south reported nothing. Those from the north had far worse news. An army of demons, far greater than that which they currently engaged had marched across the mountains and now made their way into the Sarandanon. As Allanon predicted the leader of the demons had worked to trap them. Had the trackers not gone out, it would have worked. Regardless the Sarandanon was lost, the army was ordered to pull out and fall back to Arborlon. 

It was with heavy hearts and a bleak outlook that the army retreated.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

For five days the army and remains of the Border Legion fought their way back towards the Elven city. It might have gone worse if not for the tireless efforts of the three elves from Arda, and Stee Jans. Together they worked to give the army time to make their way across the valley without further loss of life. The magic the three employed went beyond anything they had already shown. This enemy pushed them harder than any they had faced. But they also had an advantage the demons were not expecting. Twenty five hundred years of experience would do that, especially when that experience made for very devious and deadly traps. 

Despite their efforts it was hard to keep the elves of this world from falling into despair. All of the deaths and defeats they had suffered, along with the impending doom that threatened their home had left many wondering if any good had come out of their efforts. Thankfully Ander had had the foresight to put Jans in charge of the army. It was his steadfast courage and deadly tactics that saved the elves and brought them hope. More importantly it kept the demons frustrated and disorganized against them. Add to that Terrin and Ariel’s more ‘evil’ strategies and the demons found themselves constantly thwarted. 

Finally on the fifth day the tattered and exhausted army made it to the banks of the Rillsong. Slowly it marched back into Arborlon where they assessed the damage done. Nearly one fourth of the army had fallen, and hundreds lay wounded. The Free Corps were now only a little over three hundred strong. The enemy had delivered a powerful blow, and still they advanced to finish the job. 

By the time dusk had fallen the defenses of the city had been tripled and those that could were ordered to rest in preparation for the on coming battle. Within the palace the council had been called as Prince Ander would need to brief them on all that had occurred. 

In the Elven high chambers they met with the ministers, remaining commanders and the few outlanders that had come to their aid. Ander stood before them, covered in dust, sweat and blood, Ellcrys’ staff held firmly in his hands. Allanon and Stee Jans flanked him, while the three elves from Arda stood supportively at his back. 

At the head of the table stood Emer Chios, the First Minister. With the king wounded and lost to them for the time being, he would preside over the meeting. With practiced efficiency he brought his hand down on the wooden surface of the table, bringing immediate silence to the room. 

“Be seated,” came the terse direction.

It took a moment for all to do as told. Ander waited patiently, though any could tell he was tired. Still he knew he had to go over the details in the necessary and proper fashion. Stepping forward he addressed the council. 

“My Lord First Minister. I would speak to the council.”

“Do so then, My Lord Prince,” Emer nodded. 

Slowly, haltingly he described the events that befell the Army. Ariel, Terrin and Dalhier could tell he was not well versed in speaking in such a forum, but he did very well, and gave all the necessary information. They admired him for his courage in light of the events that had taken place, leaving him the only heir to the throne, a throne they could tell he had not wanted nor expected. 

Upon completing his report Ander continued, tone worn and empty. “Elven Lords, I am my father’s son, and I know what is expected of a Prince of the Elves. The Elven army has come out of the Sarandanon and now must stand here. I intend to stand with it. I intend to lead it. I would not have it so if there were any way that this moment could be undone, if all that had happened these past weeks might be wiped from the record of our lives. But that cannot be. Were my father here you would rally to him to a man…I know that. I stand in my father’s place and ask that you rally to me, for I am the last of his blood. These men who stand with me have given me their support. I ask for yours as well. Pledge me that support, Elven Lords.”

Silence fell over the council chambers as Ander waited for their response. For a long while no one said anything. Then Emer Chios stood. 

“My Lord Prince,” his deep voice rumbled. “All who gather in this council know that I follow no man blindly, even though he be of royal blood and the child of Kings. I have said often and publicly that I trust the judgment of my people better than the judgment of any one man, though he be King of all the known world.” Looking about him slowly he took in everyone that sat at the table. “Yet I am Eventine Elessedil’s faithful Minister and his great admirer. He is a King, Elven Lords, as a King was meant to be. I wish that he was here to lead us in this most dangerous time. But he is not. His son offers himself in his place. I know Ander Elessedil…I think I know him as well as any. I have listened to him; I have judged him by his words and by his acts and by what he has shown himself to be. I say now that in the absence of the King there is no man to whom I would more willingly entrust the safety of my homeland and my life than he.”

Pausing he carefully placed his right hand over his heart, this world’s equivalent of an Elven pledge. Soon every elf in the chamber stood and did the same. In those moments Ander Elessedil became the leader of the elves. 

They spoke then of the defenses of the city. Most of which relied on the natural defenses and the Elfitch, the bridge leading into the city. It was determined that the demons would attack from the west, time now too important to them to waste with other maneuvers according to Allanon. 

The three from Arda sat back in the seats that encircled the chamber listening to the proceedings, too tired to really offer any additional opinions. Allanon had already told them to rest, knowing their use of their powers had left them drained. However they were too stubborn and curious to find sleep just yet. 

The First minister informed them that Callahorn had sent an additional two hundred and fifty men, though the Federation had sent a message that boiled down to a simple no. 

“And the Kerhsalt,” Ander asked. “What of the Trolls?”

‘Trolls,’ Terrin looked to Dalhier in amusement. The latter shrugged not sure either. Obviously the trolls here were different from back home. 

“Nothing. I took the liberty of sending another messenger.” Chios informed them. 

Nodding in approval Ander continued. “And the Dwarves?”

“We’re here!” A rough voice answered as a small burley dwarf pushed forward. “Some of us at least.”

Ariel grinned broadly, taking in the bearded thickset creature. Apparently it did not matter which world they lived in Dwarves would always be the same. Terrin and Dalhier rolled their eyes at her, well aware of her fondness for the dwarves of middle earth. 

“Druid,” the dwarf nodded towards Allanon. “I am Browork, elder and citizen of Culhaven. I’ve brought one hundred Sappers to the service of the Elessedils. You can thank the Druid for that. He found us some weeks ago at work on the bridge crossing the Silver River and warned us of the danger. Allanon is known to the Dwarves so there were no questions asked. We sent word onto Culhaven and came ahead…ten days’ march and a hard march at that. But we’re here.”

“What of the others Browork,” Allanon asked as the dwarf and Ander clasped hands. 

“On their way I presume. You should have an army of several thousands by week’s end.” Throwing a small disapproving frown at the druid he added. “In the meantime you’ve us, Druid, and mighty lucky you are to have us. No one but the Sappers could have rigged that ramp.”

“The Elfitch,” Emer provided at the confused looks he received. “Browork and his Sappers have been working with us on our defenses. In the process of studying the Elfitch he saw that it was possible to rig the fifth ramp to collapse.” 

“And that is why Dwarves are wonderful,” Ariel whispered to her friends, earning snorts in return. 

“Child’s play,” the Dwarf dismissed Emer’s statement as if it were nothing. He then spouted off a series of technical terms that left many head’s spinning. And according to him it was very simple. 

“Simple if you have the engineering skill of a Dwarf Sapper I think,” Ander grinned ruefully at the other. “Well done, Browork. We have need of you.”

“There are others here that you need as well,” Allanon added, gesturing towards another figure that stepped forward. It was an elf, like those of Arborlon, yet different all the same. He was dressed in leathers, much like the rangers of the Dunedine. 

“Dayne, my lord prince,” the elf bowed in introduction. “I am a Wing Rider.”

‘Wing Rider’ Dalhier perked up, interested in this new development. 

“A Wing Rider,” Ander also looked surprised, though he clearly knew more about them. “How many of you are there?”

“Five,” he answered succinctly. “There would be more but for fear of a demon attack on Wing Hove, our own home city. My father has sent those of us who are here. We are all of one family. My father is called Herrol. There was a time the Druid and he were friends.”

“We are still friends, Wing Rider,” Allanon corrected. 

He described their abilities and uses of the Rocs to aid the Land Elves as they called them. This left the three visitors rather curious indeed. From what they gathered Rocs were large birds, much like the giant eagles back home. Though the eagles would never allow themselves to become ‘tamed’ as it appeared these particular birds have. Still they really wanted to see these creatures. 

For the next several hours they discussed tactics and defenses, going over reports and inventories of what they had. It was during this that Gael burst into the chambers announcing the King had woken. Ander dashed out of the room to meet with his father. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Terrin murmured from his sprawled position in the seat he had taken. His head leaned back against the wooden structure, eyes half-mast, resembling Ariel’s and Dalhier’s as well. Though the former had already slipped into Reverie. 

“Hmm,” was the only reply he received from Dalhier. 

“Perhaps now you three will heed my advice,” the stoic tenor of the Druid broke them from their light doze. Two sets of eyes drifted over to him, the third was already lost in the elvish sleep. “Go rest. You three will be greatly needed in the battles to come. Already your abilities have saved hundreds of lives, however there is still more to do.”

“Sure, no pressure,” Terrin smirked lazily, slowly rising to his feet he shook Ariel awake while Dalhier worked to get up as well. 

“Wha…?”

“Come on, time for us to go to sleep,” he advised the other. 

“I was asleep.” Ariel grouched, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“And now you will go to seek rest in a room, with a bed,” Allanon informed her. 

“Oh? That’s nice, I like beds,” came the tired retort. Terrin grinned at her as he pushed her past the men in the council room and the home guard standing watch at the doors. Dalhier following close behind. 

Allanon allowed a small smile to form as he watched them go. Yes, those three had indeed done much to help them in this war. And they would aid them further still.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

At dawn not two days later the demon horde laid siege to the city. Like ants they poured out of the woods, swarming in dark masses bent on the destruction of the elves. They threw themselves into the Rillsong, seeking to gain access across. This was their first mistake. 

Ariel stood on the battlement of the Elfitch overlooking the river, Terrin and Dalhier at her side. Off a ways stood Ander with Allanon. As the elves watched the incoming demons, long bows humming away at the masses Ariel centered herself. 

With calm easy movements she worked the water of the river to her will. It mattered not the size of the demon, nor the numbers. She would force the water to spike up into deadly ice spears, then reform into water within seconds, slaying thousands of the demons. Cries of anger and pain echoed across the enemy lines. In one move she forced tons of water into the air before sending it hurtling at the enemy forces, striking them down like a hail of arrows. 

Yet still more demons came, sidling out of the woods bent on reeking destruction.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Ariel huffed tiredly. “I cannot keep this up, no matter how much water there is. How many are there?!”

“Too many,” Terrin sighed. “Take a break. I’ll work on them for a little while.”

Nodding she sat, back against the far wall to rest as Terrin stood, calling forth fire. He did not even let the hordes get close to the river, instead he sent streams of fire and fireballs at those just preparing to enter the watery depths. Several fell to the onslaught, burning to nothing, their cries of agony and hatred ringing in the air. 

Dalhier added his own support, causing boulders to fly head on into the enemy, crushing several of the smaller ones. He dared not try to cause and earth quake, as it might compromise the foundation of the Elfitch and the city walls. Still he did what he could to aid them. 

Suddenly a cry rang out from atop the Carolan, bringing forth cheers of joy and hope. 

“Eventine! Eventine rides to join us!”

And indeed the Elven king had come, dismounting his horse once he stood by his son Ander. Right away the three knew something was different, and from his look Ander knew it too. They said nothing though, allowing the elves around them to regain their strength and hope from the sight of their King. 

By midday the demons gained the east bank of the Rillsong despite the efforts of the three. Allanon had gone to them and sent them into various positions to help aid the elves in battle. 

They all fought valiantly to hold the bulwarks, Stee Jans in the middle of it all, along with the Elven hunters. However against this foe it was not enough. For every demon that fell, three more came. Ander soon called for the retreat and the warriors scurried to comply hurrying up the first ramp and behind the great doors closing them against the dark hordes. 

It took a moment for the demons to realize what had happened, however all too soon they pursued the elves, their bodies slamming against the doors as the first level of the Elfitch was lost. Bracing the doors with iron and wood they fought to keep the demons from breaking through. Suddenly a pack of Furies took to the walls scaling them with incredible speed and agility. Elven hunters fell back, screaming in pain and fear as the cat like creatures tore into them. A wave of blue fire lanced out catching the dark beasts and threw the cats form the wall into the darkness below. 

While the Elessedils and the Druid moved to the third level the defenders fought on. Dalhier had joined the Dwarves, helping them toss boulders down onto the demons clinging to the cliff walls and the Elfitch in order to knock them loose and aid the foot soldiers below. 

Suddenly out of the attackers heaved a monstrous form. It stood on legs similar to a human, though the rest of its body was reptilian in shape. It lurched against the door, its bulk allowing it to snap the cross bars and loosen the hinges. The elves fought to thrust it back. Using its considerable girth it slammed against the gate one final time splintering the wood and destroying the barrier. The elves pulled back again rushing to the third level of the Elfitch in an effort to avoid the demons that now spilled through the gate.

To give them time Terrin and Ariel stood before the rush of enemies. Using her water Ariel engulfed those elves about to fall to the enemy and pulled them back to safety. Terrin in turn forced wave after wave of fire into the demon throngs burning them to a crisp. Once all the other elves were behind the last gate the two still stood, ignoring the calls pf Ander and the others for them to fall back. 

The giant lizard demon still stood, advancing on them though they had managed to keep it at bay for a time, until it found the flames could not harm its thick skin. 

“Well, this was a good idea,” Terrin griped. 

“It will give them enough time to brace the third gate and re-enforce it’s strength.” Ariel studied the creature that prepared to charge them. “Though not for long if we don’t get rid of this one. 

“My flames do not hurt it,” Terrin muttered absently as he threw back a group of furies. “I do not think your water will harm it, unless you do…that.”

Frowning, Ariel lodged spikes of ice into several goblins that had passed the lizard. “I was thinking the same thing. It is not what I wanted, but it will do. Be ready.”

Terrin created a ring of fire around them both, keeping any of the monsters from approaching Ariel. Closing her eyes she focused her power, pulling deep within herself. Pushing it forth she focused on the large lizard, nearly cringing at the darkness she found inside. Doing her best to ignore it she continued to search until she found the source she sought. Even these vile beings had water flowing within their blood and it would prove their undoing. 

Eyes glowing an unearthly blue she clamped onto the source and pulled it out. Elves and demons alike shuddered at the horrifying cry the lizard gave out, its blood flowing from every orifice in thick waves as Ariel drained him of the life fluid. 

“What is she doing,” Ander whispered in fear and awe, turning to Allanon. He could tell the Druid too was slightly disturbed, though only his eyes belied that feeling. 

“She is drawing the water out of the creatures body,” he explained stoically. “Every being has water within it. It needs that water to survive. I was unaware that her power was so great that she could manipulate it to this point. I have underestimated these elves.” The admittance appeared to cost him. “I do not do such often and it vexes me that I have done so even with all I have observed them do.”

“So she could do that to anything…or anyone,” the prince cringed in disgust as the lizard fell, a dried lifeless husk laid out on the ramp like a warning. It’s black blood still hovering in the air, only to form into spears and strike down the demons scrambling up the ramp behind it. 

“She could,” the druid agreed. “But she won’t. That is the difference between one such as her and those that abuse power. All three of them could be defined as such. They will only use such means when necessary, not simply because they can.”

Their conversation broke off when they heard cries from atop the third gate. There Stee Jans stood holding a rope down to the two elves. To his sides stood the Home Guard and several other warriors. They used long bows and pikes to fell the demons looking to catch the two living weapons that had proven a threat. 

Terrin held Ariel over his shoulder, the latter having fainted from too much use of magic and fighting the dark nature of the beast she had killed. 

Ander recognized that the demons faltered and he had the perfect opportunity. Upon receiving the Prince’s order to counterattack Kerrin ordered the third gate opened and the Elven defenders flooded through, pikes and spears ready as they pushed the demons back. Down through the shattered second gate and past the lower gate until the demons finally managed to rally and retaliate. 

Back and forth the demons and elves fought over the control of the second gate. Terrin and Dalhier fought alongside Stee Jans as the man led the elves and men against the opposition. Ariel had been pulled out to recover her strength. Many had lost their lives in the battle that continued on through the long hours of the afternoon. However, everywhere one looked acts of bravery and honor existed as the elves refused to willingly surrender their home. 

Then with out warning or reason the demons reluctantly withdrew, snarling and raging all the while as they retreated from the Elfitch and back into the forest below. 

For a small time the defenders allowed themselves a sigh of relief, though they knew it would be short lived.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dalhier stalked towards the area that had been assigned for the wounded, eyes searching for the prone form of his friend. Terrin had been swept away by some of the healers already; as they worked to clean the cuts and bruises he had received. Dalhier had faired better than his friend, but Ariel had taken the worst. 

Both ellons knew that the trick she pulled this day was not without consequences. Another reason she disliked using it. However, the main problem with that particular attack was that in order to feel the water inside a being, she had to actually touch the creature with her essence. While not wholly an issue when performed on men, or even orcs, she did so on a demon. They had no idea what the lasting affects would be. The natural evil and hatred they felt without even touching their auras alone left them sick and disheartened. That she had let a part of herself meld with that beast, even if to destroy it was a point of concern for him and Terrin. Especially since she had yet to fully recover. Never before had it taken her so long to regain her strength, and that worried them both. 

He found her laid out near the back, along with a few others that had been seen to and now rested. Kneeling down beside her form he noted the sweat that bathed her skin and the slight tremors that sped through her body. Her eyes were closed, another sign that she was not well. 

“You are an idiot,” he murmured gently as he swept a strand of hair from her face. 

“I expected to hear worse,” he was startled as pained blue eyes peered up at him. “Though I suppose I deserve it.”

“You do. I have an idea of why you did it, but given the affect just their presence has had on us, you should never have tried that move.” He grabbed a nearby wash cloth and bowl of water, carefully wiping down her skin even as he admonished her. “You were lucky you only fainted. You very well could have lost yourself to the darkness that is their very being. Our kind cannot withstand such evil long.”

“I know, and I misjudged.” Wriggling into a more comfortable position she grimaced at the admittance. “I had not imagined just how much darkness they held inside. I had thought what they exuded on the surface was a true estimate of their entire being, given they have not tried to suppress their hatred. I was wrong.”

“Well this is a red letter day. Do you mind repeating that when Terrin arrives? I would dearly love a witness for such an event,” he teased, knowing she needed no further lectures. 

“Brat. And people think you are the nice innocent one. A wolf in sheep’s clothing are you,” she chuckled weakly. Moving to sit up despite his protests she stretched her muscles. “I need to go somewhere quiet and pure to re-center myself. I need to purge the rest of the darkness from within.”

Nodding in understanding he helped her stand, one arm firmly around her waist. 

“What’s this? Breaking her out already,” tsked Terrin, his tall form entering the area easily. He approached them with such ease and grace that one would not know he was injured had he not been sporting several bandages. “And I thought you were the responsible one Dalhier.”

Rolling his eyes at the other the ellon huffed indignantly. “I am merely helping in the healing process. She needs to purge the darkness from her body. So I am taking her to a place she can do such.”

“Oh,” one brow rose in challenge. “And where is that?”

“The Gardens of Life should prove sufficient,” the voice of the Druid startled them. Turning they found the man watching them curiously. “However, before that, there is something you will likely wish to see.”

The three friends exchanged looks but said nothing as they followed the druid out. He led them to the main courtyard just outside the council building where row after row of massive bark-like forms stood armored in metal and leather. They were creatures of which none of the elves from Arda had ever seen. They knew by looking at this army they would be hard pressed should they ever have to face one as an enemy. 

“They are Rock Trolls from the North,” Allanon informed them in an aside. “That is their leader,” he pointed to a huge Troll standing in front, a large two headed axe strapped to his back. 

Just then the doors to the council building opened to reveal Eventine and Ander. 

The Troll commander stepped forward placing himself before the king. His voice was gravely and deep as he spoke. “I am Amantar, Maturen of this army. We are fifteen hundred strong King Eventine. We come to stand with the elves.”

The king was clearly surprised by the new arrivals. A fact the troll did not miss. 

“King Eventine, you must know that much thought was given to your request for aid. Always before, Trolls and Elves have fought against one another, we have been enemies. That cannot be forgotten all at once. Yet for everyone here, there is a time to begin anew. That time has come for Elf and Troll. We know of the Demons. There have been encounters with a scattering of them already. There have been injuries; there have been deaths. The Rock Trolls understand the danger the Demons pose. The Demons are as great an evil as the Warlock Lord and the creatures of the Skull mark. Such evil threatens all. Therefore it is that Elf and Troll must put aside their differences and stand together against this common enemy. We have come, my countrymen and I, to stand with you.”

It was an elegant statement, worthy of any statesman. Then in a practiced move the trolls dropped to one knee pledging to fight with the elves. Then Amantar stood clasping hands with the king. It was a wondrous and uplifting sight. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Terrin murmured. “Once more it proves true.”

Allanon allowed a small smile to quirk his stern lips as he nodded in agreement. Motioning to the three he moved on, leading them to the Gardens. Inside the Druid left the elves of Arda alone as he went to the Ellcrys, which stood ringed by the Black Watch. The others let him go, focusing on getting Ariel back into shape. 

All three felt a connection with nature here and breathed a sigh of relief. The evil lost its grip and slipped away slowly but surely. In doing so, however, they were able to feel the fading life force of the great tree. It saddened them as all loss of life did. It pained them to know that in her death she also suffered as she struggled to protect the elves and land that she so loved. 

The elves of Arda understood and respected her sacrifice and her devotion. Once they had regained their strength they too ascended the hill leading to the Ellcrys. They noticed the elves of the Black Watch shifted nervously but they did not bar their passage. Ignoring them and the Druid the three spread out around the tree in a circle. Allowing their own essences to flare they began to sing, their native elvish language coming forth to rise in a beautiful and comforting lament. The elves of the watch and Allanon stood in awe, tears running from their eyes. The Ellcrys herself glowed softly, taking the comfort offered by these foreign elves that fought so hard for her people.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

The second day in the battle for Arborlon belonged to Prince Ander. He was everywhere the elves needed him to be. Rallying the troops to fight the demon hordes. 

As if the races had fought together for decades the armies of Elves, Men, Dwarves and Trolls stood against their attackers. Blood, pain and death ruled the day, yet still the free people of the Four Lands fought against the evil that worked to exterminate them completely. 

The Prince worked to be everywhere at once, whether on foot or horseback. Countless times the demons worked to bring him down in hopes of destroying the army’s hope, yet they failed again and again. All performed brave deeds, yet it was Ander that led them. The three Elves of Arda watched him proudly, knowing he had come into his birthright at last. 

Though they had won that day, the night brought with it a turn in the tide. As night fell they attacked again, working to extinguish the fires that allowed the elves the ability to see. Terrin worked to counter this, but the sheer number of the enemy thwarted his actions time and again. Thankfully what light he could provide allowed the defenders to continue their fight. 

Along the side of one wall a group of demons scaled he heights slipping through to break the defenses. More than a hundred surged into the Gardens of Life charging the Black Watch that lowered their pikes, cutting them to shreds.

If not for a patrol of Dwarf Sappers, Dalhier with them, no one might have discovered that the demons had broken the defenses. 

Realizing the demons had targeted a group of wounded heading home, Dalhier felt his anger rise. With the Dwarves behind him he delved into the earth forcing pounds of dirt into the air, forming them into pikes and spears, throwing them at the interlopers with no remorse, cutting them down as if they were naught but paper. 

By dawn, even with the efforts of all the defenders, the third and fourth gate of the Elfitch had been lost. Ander managed to rally them to push the demons back, aided by the Druid’s blue fire and the magic of the three from Arda. 

A pair of monstrous ogres suddenly came forward, banging against the fifth gate. It fell under the pressure allowing entrance to the horrid beasts. The Trolls worked to keep them back, however they were thrown about as if no more than dolls to the ogres. Terrin rushed forward, throwing not only lances of fire, but lightening as well to distract the ogres so the Trolls could pull back and reform. 

Ander tried to re-gather their forces to face the new threat, however the demons that now poured through scattered the defenders.

Then the unthinkable happened. The king’s horse was taken out from under him and the Elven monarch fell. The demons howled in triumph and surged through the defenders to get to the king. Kerrin and the Home Guard moved to circle the elf, however they were pushed back. Ander himself ran forward, Ellcrys staff in hand and for one terrifying moment he realized he stood alone as none could reach him. 

Then Terrin and Dalhier were before him standing to meet the Demon Horde, Ariel next to him, throwing up a shield of water to allow the defenders to get the king and other wounded out of there.

“Hurry! I can’t hold it forever,” she called over her shoulder. 

Stee Jans and Amantar managed to join with them weapons ready. The Troll had distrusted them at first, as all trolls did of any who wielded such magic, however as he had told the king, they must put aside their differences to fight this foe. He and the Borderman worked to keep the demons from harming the elleth as she protected the retreat of their men from the ramp. 

“Dalhier? I believe you’re up,” Terrin motioned, throwing out a ring of fire to allow his friend time. Some of the demons having seen this before knew an attack was coming, and pushed forward in hopes of stopping the elves. Fireballs and the steel of his sword stopped them. 

Dalhier nodded, centering himself. He knew the elves might not appreciate what he planned to do, but it would ultimately aid them. Hopefully the Dwarf Sappers would be able to fix the damage later. 

Forcing his foot down several large stone slabs broke away from the ramp and flew into the air. He changed to so that spikes grew forth from their sides. Then he trapped several demons at a time between the slabs breaking them into nothing and pushing several others off the ramp and back down the Elfitch. To take care of the Ogres he formed two large spikes, at least eight foot in length, throwing them directly at the creatures, which tried to deflect them. However their attempts were all for naught as the solid rock pierced their skin and bones nailing them against the walls of the fourth gate.

“You are one scary elf, Dal,” Terrin whistled at the other’s brutality. 

“Only when angered,” was the dry retort. 

Next to Ariel, Ander slashed away at a group of smaller demons that had bypassed Terrin and Dalhier, Stee Jans and Amantar working with him, their swords and axe dancing along the bodies of the enemy. Ariel helped where she could, but much of her power was focused on keeping the shield in place to allow the defenders to get the last of the wounded and kill off any demons that were caught within the shield. 

More demons advanced, ignoring the fire and rocks that were flung at them time and time again. Soon the defenders found themselves pushed back by the attackers. Without warning a large group of furies crashed into Terrin and Dalhier, working to pull them both down, allowing the rest to go for the other four standing alone. Had it not been for Allanon they would have all been lost. 

Astride the great Roc Dancer the Druid flew towards the ramp, throwing Druid fire into the demons. Shrieking and clawing they fell back. Ariel dropped the shield to allow them a way to flee, however she turned towards her friends, both of whom lay injured upon the ramp. With the help of Amantar she pulled them to safety leaving behind the sixth ramp. Allanon continued lancing the blue fire at the attackers. Once the defenders were safe behind the last gate the Dwarf Sappers threw their trap, wenches and pulleys turning in motion as chains drew tight and the supports broke under the pressure. With a shudder the ramp head collapsed and fell apart taking the enemy with it. 

When the dust settled the Elfitch was nothing but a pile of crushed stone and shattered wooden beams from the sixth ramp to the fourth. The demons that had survived turned back towards the forest, leaving the elves alone for the rest of the day. 

Ariel cared not, having only thoughts of her friends as the healers tended to them. Thankfully they had only suffered some scratches and bruises, a few of the lacerations were deep and needed to be sewed shut, but they would survive. 

“And you two call me an idiot,” she muttered to their unconscious forms. Both had used a vast amount of power that day. All the more in the effort to control that power. Few realized just how much energy it took to do the things they did. 

In the past wars they had fought they had used their powers to their fullest, but this war was pushing it beyond anything they had ever accomplished before. Inside she felt a weariness that ached from her bones down to the very depths of her soul. Once before she had come close to this, it was before the Alatar and Pallando sent them to the west. After all the wars they had faced and the natural challenge just to survive, all three of them felt tired. This however, went well beyond that. She knew her friends felt the same. 

“How are they doing lass,” the gruff tones of Browork cut through her thoughts. Blinking tiredly she turned to the Head Sapper allowing a small smile as she took in his worried eyes and those of Amantar the Troll leader that stood behind him. 

“They’re fine. The demons didn’t do much damage, they are mostly tired,” she assured them. “The use of their powers has drained them more than any wounds they received.”

Amantar nodded. “You all have great power and have used it to help every one in this battle. The one who wielded fire saved many of my warriors this day. We are in your debt.”

“Terrin,” she informed him. “And there is no debt needed. As you said before we have a common enemy.”

“But they aren’t your enemy,” Browork stated. “We’ve heard a little how the three of you were brought here. You didn’t have to chose to fight.”

“Oh yes we did,” Terrin’s slightly slurred voice had them turning to the elf. His greenish-blue eyes half lidded in exhaustion. “When there are those that need our help, especially against such evil, there is no way we will turn our backs on them. Besides,” a small smirk pulled at his lips. “I love a good fight. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

This caused the Dwarf to laugh and even the Troll smiled. 

“That’s because you’re insane,” this came from Dalhier who kept his eyes closed for a minute longer. Then he turned to Browork. “Sorry for the mess I made of the ramp.”

“No worse than what we did lad,” the Dwarf chuckled. “We collapsed the entire fourth, fifth and sixth levels.” Taking in Dalhier’s widened eyes he laughed heartily. “You’re not the only one who can wield power over stone, though your power is great indeed.”

“Yet my ingenuity does not come close to your own,” the elf grinned. 

“We shall leave you now to get your rest, as we know you are well,” Amantar bowed his head. “Tomorrow is another day, and the battle will likely be hard indeed.”


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

During the night there had been a disturbance in the palace. From the scuttlebutt it appeared that a demon had attacked the king in his personal chambers. How the demon had gotten in was not said, though many surmised it had been there all along, laying in wait. The blow came as a hard hit to many of the elves, but none so hard as the fact the Ellcrys had finally passed in the night. 

Without the power of the Forbidding to at least hinder the demons’ powers they came at them stronger than ever before. With the break of dawn they came, clawing along the rumble of the Elfitch and up the walls of the defenses with their brute strength and crude grappling hooks. 

The defenders stood ready on the heights of the wall. Kerrin and the Home Guard, Browork and his Dwarves, Amantar and his Trolls and the three from Arda. They started the defensive attacks. Using fire and water to shoot down many of the enemies, while Dalhier shook the rocks and stone they used to pull themselves up, forcing them back down, often crushing them under the weight of stone. The rest of the defenders hacked at the ropes and hooks that attached themselves to the wall. They threw hot oil upon the demons and shot arrow upon arrow into the hordes. 

Still the demons came, throwing rocks and trees at the defenders. While Dalhier managed to divert most of the former, he could not stop them all. However through the powers of the three elves from Arda they were able to hold the wall for some time. The few demons that managed to scale the cliff face met their end at the point of a sword or spear. The Rocs flew, carrying debris that they also dropped on the demons. 

The Trolls and Bordermen used this to make an attack against the main force of the demons that worked their way up the remaining ramp of the Elfitch. With Stee Jans in the lead they savagely swept into the enemy. Many fell to the demons, pulled from horses or cut apart by claws and teeth. 

Still Stee Jans refused to go down, holding a battle standard high he cried out forcing others to him once more. With the protection of Ariel, Terrin and Dalhier aided them, throwing back more of the demon horde and allowing them to face manageable odds. 

However the demons had a powerful wielder of magic of their own. Without warning he struck, from far back within the protection of the forest, not given them a chance to defend or retaliate. Three shots of power lanced into the defenders striking all three elves of Arda simultaneously. The allies watched in fear as they fell. Dalhier was thrown back into the elves behind him, the blow having caught him in his side. Ariel and Terrin were not so lucky. Oh they had only been hit in the arm and shoulder respectively, but instead of falling back they were thrown down into the battle on the ramp. The demons cried in victory, massing around the two stunned elves to destroy them once and for all. 

Seeing this Stee Jans rallied the last of the Free Corps, all one hundred of them, rushing to the aid of the two magic wielders. 

Ariel had yet to rise, having knocked her head on the stone ramp. Terrin, however, recovered quickly and stood, albeit shakily, as the demons advanced. Had they not been crazed with anger and bloodlust they might have seen the blazing fire in his eyes. Finally allowing his temper to get the better of him, Terrin reached down within himself, calling on the flame of life. He knew what to expect when he focused on those advancing on him, having discussed it with Ariel. Yet he was far too angry to care. No one hurt his friends and got away with it. 

Eyes glowing an unnatural white, like the hottest flame, he pushed his power forth reaching inside the creatures coming at them, forcing their own life force to ignite, burning them from the inside out. Hundreds of demons stopped suddenly, their bodies combusting, burning them to nothingness. The evil surrounded him, working to take over, and in his anger he did not try to fight it. Pushing out the screams of pain and anguish, hatred and fear he forced more of his power out. 

So focused on those in front of him he did not see the demons surging from the sides to take him out. Ariel however did. Recovered from the fall she lashed out, her eyes also glowing, though this time she refused to call on the water within the demons. Instead she pulled it from the very air around them, suffocating many of the dark beings before launching the remaining water particles at the demons, ripping them to shreds. 

It was not until a circle of rocks rose up around them pushing their attackers back that they stopped, coming to their senses. 

“Enough! This is not how you are,” Dalhier yelled down over the din of roars and battle cries. “If you use any more you will kill your selves!”

Blinking out of the daze of pain and power Terrin and Ariel huffed, breathing deep as they fought to gain control. Meeting each other’s eyes they knew their friend was right. Pulling their swords they met the attackers with steel and tactics instead of raw power. They cut and hacked at the demons that came at them, though with their wounds and exhaustion from the recent power use they received many hits against their persons. With the help of Stee Jans and his men they were able to retreat back into the safety of the walls. 

Suddenly a terrible shriek echoed through the sky. Looking up they found Allanon astride Dancer once more, riding to face a demon that sat atop a massive black winged creature that looked much like a deformed bat. The demon held a large staff that glowed with power, throwing out shots of power, much like those that hit the three elves. The Druid countered with his fire, the two dancing in mid air as their battle continued. 

In horror the army watched as the two great mounts collided and fell to the earth with a terrible crash. When only the demon stood many thought the worst had come, that the Druid had fallen. Yet like a shadow he rose from the ruins, grabbing into the demon and pushing power from deep within him into the beast. A final shriek declared the death of the powerful demon mage. The Druid then stood, tired and victorious, breaking the staff of the demon in two. 

As the Druid rode back atop the great black stallion that had met him on the field of battle, the demon hordes broke through in one massive attack. 

Standing side by side the three Elves of Arda ignored their wounds and the pain they felt. Raising their weapons high they fought. All around them Elves, Men, Dwarves and Trolls battled for their lives and the lives of all the Four Lands. The battle escalated, a final desperate stand against annihilation. 

Then without explanation or warning the demons disappeared as if swept up by a great wind. The soldiers stood blinking in confusion at the lack of opponents. The suddenness of the situation left the fighters staring, unable to feel anything other than disbelief. Not even the sudden and profound relief could break through the silence that layered over the city. 

They had survived, the demon hordes sent back to the Forbidding. Tiredly the army stood down, eyes sweeping over the wreckage and broken bodies left in the wake of the war.


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rest did not come for the weary. The long and depressing clean up began almost immediately after the shock had worn off. First they walked through the bodies looking for the wounded and pulling them to safety. The next step was to tend to those wounded still standing. Those that didn’t need immediate attention helped in removing some of the rumble, including Ariel, Dalhier and Terrin. 

Many tried to get them to seek attention, as all had suffered multiple wounds, but they shook them off. They had already bound each other’s wounds and now they needed to do something to wind down. The adrenalin rush from the fight kept them unsettled and despite their exhaustion they found they could not rest. 

Part of it came from the uncertainty of what would happen now. The old Ellcrys was the one to call in the debt and bring them here. The new Ellcrys, the girl Amberle, may not have the ability to return them home. They had heard some of what occurred in the Gardens but not much, mostly whispered rumors. 

Dalhier worked along side some of the Dwarves, carefully moving several large blocks of rock and maneuvering them out of the way, or into various places the Dwarves needed them. 

Terrin spent time burning the debris of wooden support beams and other debris that could be burned to ash. What could be salvaged was, but not much survived. This way the elves would be able to start fresh. 

Ariel used her water to wash away the blood and mud that stained the ramps and walls, as well as clear up the river. The soot and mud from the demons moving through the river had left some of it blocked and ruined. She also made sure to clean the waters of the Rillsong as it was a water source the elves relied on. 

It was not until late in the evening that they rested, after being ordered to by several people. They found each other and partook in a small meal of bread and cheese provided by one of the Elven women feeding the various workers. They had already received many thanks and well wishes from soldiers and civilians alike, and returned them in the same breath. According to the Druid, many lived that would have died, had they not been there. As it stood only a little over half the army had fallen, of the Six hundred Free Corps that had come and the two hundred and fifty reinforcements, about one hundred and fifty stood. Most of the Dwarves had survived, and eight hundred Trolls. It did not excuse the loss of life they had suffered, but the Druid had assured them that the number of survivors would have been much less without their aid. 

It was near dawn when the Druid came for them, his visage tired and drained. The use of magic had affected him as much as the three foreign elves. Though where they merely felt the exhaustion, the druid had actually physically aged. None spoke of it, and the man appeared grateful. 

Silently he beckoned them to follow him. The moved like wraths through the darkness of the early morning, not disturbed by any of the patrols that still moved about the city. They came to the gates leading into the Gardens of Life, the Black Watch ever faithful in their watch. Many actually nodded to the group as they passed. 

Once within the safety of the Garden they were led to the hill that the renewed Ellcrys now stood. The three elves from Arda gapped in wonder at the splendor of the tree. Gone were the dulled colors and withering leaves. Her bark glowed richly with life, the leaves glittered brilliantly even in the darkness. 

“As you can see she is renewed, her life restored by the sacrifice of young Amberle. Now the Forbidden will stand for many millennia to come.” The druid’s voice was strained and tired. “Wil Ohmsford has returned safely along with the Elfstones. The Elven city is safe, and a new king of elves will be crowned in the morning. What was meant to pass has done so, however with far less loss of life than originally foreseen, thanks to the efforts of you three.” He turned them to look upon the ragged trio. “I thank you. And though I am sure Ander would like to thank you as well, along with many others, it is time for you to go home.”

None of the three said anything, instead they nodded in understanding. Still, the relief of learning they would return to their world was visible. Looking to the Druid they silently asked how he would do such. 

A tight smile fixed on his lips. “I will not be the one to send you, nor the Ellcrys.” At their confused look he continued. “The one who originally allowed for the Debt to be made will return you home to your world. May your travel be safe.”

“Goodbye Druid,” Dalhier nodded.

“May you find healing in your sleep,” Ariel added. 

“And thank you,” Terrin finished. “For continuing to support the people of this world.”

The Druid blinked, not expecting any of that, though he felt a warmth he had not in many years. Instead of answering verbally he simply inclined his head, his dark glittering eyes expressing everything that was needed.

A soft glow formed around the three elves, a mixture of water, earth and fire surrounding them. 

//Warriors of Arda. It is time to return home.//

With a surge of familiar power the three elves form Arda were sent home.


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

With a blinding light the three elves were dumped into Arda once more. Groaning in pain from the sudden jolt of injuries, all three laid still refusing to move. 

“You two still alive?” Ariel dared to turn her head, though from the resulting headache she wished she had not. 

“Alive? Yes. Whole,” Terrin paused. “I do not know.”

“You would think the light could have landed us somewhere softer,” Dalhier muttered, shifting away from the sharp rocks digging into his back. 

“Tsk tsk Dal, I thought rocks were your element.”

“Shut it or I’ll demonstrate my element on you.”

“Oh knock it off boys,” Ariel huffed, slowly working her way into a sitting position. “Right now we need to find out where we are, and hopefully find a village or shelter nearby, preferably with a pub.”

“How can you think of drinking at a time like this?” Dalhier lifted his head to stare at her. 

“We just spent weeks fighting demons, DEMONS, in a world not of our own, and the only reason we won is because a girl turned into a magical tree,” Ariel explained. “So I think having a little something to take the edge off not only our nerves but the pain of our injuries seems appropriate.”

“Got my vote,” Terrin muttered tiredly. 

Dalhier frowned for a moment considering her words before sighing heavily. “I must be losing my mind, but I find myself agreeing with you.”

“I would joke that the world was ending, but considering what we just survived I do not think it appropriate.” Terrin rolled to his side with the uninjured shoulder, using his arm to push himself up. It took some work but the ellon made it to his feet. 

Moving to his friends he helped them stand as well. For the next few minutes they took assessment of their states. They still wore the warrior garb of the Elven realms they had come from, though in need of lots of mending. On top of that they had the cloaks Ander had given them shortly after the demons had disappeared as they had no other clothing and they needed something. The cloaks all bore the symbol of the House of Elessedil. They had their weapons, which clearly needed cleaning as they were caked in the black and green blood of the demons. Their wounds were bound for the most part, but they still needed tending, more than the three had given them. However they could work through the pain as long as they needed until they found shelter. 

“Though its good we have weapons, we’re not in any real condition to hunt, and not knowing where we are is not helping.” Dalhier sighed. “If I had enough energy I would connect with the earth to find out location, but like you two, I’m burnt out.”

“Agreed.” Nodding in thought Ariel pondered their situation. “None of us should use our powers for the time being. However we are going to have to pick a direction and walk.”

“Or we could ask the person coming through the woods to our right,” Terrin added jovially. The other two turned to him then to the direction he pointed to. 

Not a few minutes later a man, more specifically a ranger, entered the small clearing they were in. The man stopped, blinking in surprise at finding the elves there, one hand moving to his sword.

“Peace Ranger,” Dalhier held his hands up. “We mean no harm. We are actually lost and wonder if you might tell us where we are.”

The ranger eyed them distrustfully. “It is unusual of elves to get lost.” His eyes swept their forms taking in the haggard states and multiple wounds. Coming to a decision he lowered his hand. “You are in the forest of Chetwood, just north of Bree, about two hours walk.”

“I thank you Ranger, we are in your debt,” Dalhier bowed gratefully, Terrin and Ariel grinning happily as they knew there was a pub in Bree. “I am Dalhier, these are my companions Ariel and Terrin. Might we inquire your name?”

“I am Aragost, and I have heard of you three.” At their confused looks he elaborated. “The Elven realms have sent word that should any find you to alert them. Many are worried for your well being.” He chuckled at their surprised looks. 

“Well, that’s nice,” Ariel murmured. “But I would like to make it to Bree, clean up then drown in a vat of Ale before worrying about notifying anyone. So if you would kindly point the way to Bree we will be out of your hair, Aragost.”

The ranger chuckled heartily. “I understand fully my lady. I am on my way there, so I shall lead you.”

The small group worked their way south towards the town of Bree. With their wounds the trip took longer than the estimated two hours but they made it just before midday, which worked well for them. The gate guard almost didn’t let them in, however Terrin managed to convince the man, and just after noon they found themselves in the Prancing Pony enjoying a meal and mugs of ale. 

There they rested for two days, gathering strength and supplies for the trek to Rivendell. Aragost helped them bind their wounds and stitch the few that needed it, but mostly the wounds needed time to heal. The ranger had wanted to accompany them on their journey since they were wounded, but once assured they could handle the trek, even with injuries the ranger let it drop. He did however send word to Elrond, ruler of Rivendell about the three elves’ return and their plans to travel. 

So cleaned, partially mended, bodies and clothes, and well stocked the trio set out for the closest of the Elven realms. They took their time about it, making sure not to push themselves more than necessary. Though they had told the ranger they could handle the trek with their wounds, it was still a painful journey. 

Travel was quick and unhindered along the Great East Road to the Last Bridge. Few passed them on the way, though given it was early Fall now in Arda, they did not expect many travelers. 

Even with their moods much improved they did not bring themselves to talk of the war they had just participated in, or the questions that plagued them about those left behind. They knew in time they would need to speak of it, but for now they pushed it back, focusing on older and easier memories to break up the time. 

They were two days walk from Rivendell when they ran into the first Elven patrol. 

“You did not,” Ariel scoffed at Terrin. “I spoke to the princess, and she was quite clear that nothing happened.”

“You would believe her over me,” the other looked scandalized. “And of course she would say that! She was married after all!”

“Which should have stopped you, cad,” Dalhier glared at the other over his shoulder.

“Did it stop you from kissing Lady Katrina?”

“What?! You kissed Lady Katrina,” Ariel turned on their friend in delight, wanting to know more of the details. From his flushed cheeks the story was apparently true. “Tell me more!”

“There is nothing to tell,” Dalhier snapped, cutting Terrin off before he could launch into a long retelling of the event. “It was a moment of weakness. Nothing more.”

“So you say old friend, but I know you found her attractive,” Terrin wriggled his brows suggestively. 

Huffing at them both and refusing to answer he stomped on ahead, as much as an elf could stomp. 

“I supposed we’ll have to stop teasing him for a bit,” Ariel looked after their friend. “What do you think? An hour aught to do it.”

“One day he will catch on to our technique,” Terrin sighed. “Best make it two.”

Cackling at their own mischievousness the two hurried after their friend, finding him stopped in the middle of the road. 

“Dal? What is wrong?”

“Riders are coming,” he looked confused. “A lot of them.”

“Well, best get to the side of the road then. No need to get run over,” Terrin moved to start walking in the grass as opposed to the dirt road. “Unless there is something we should be worried about? I have not felt any warnings from nature.”

“Nor I,” Ariel added, falling in behind her friend.

“No, no,” shaking his head to clear his mind Dalhier followed after them. “I just find it odd this time of year.” When he adjusted his pack he froze, barely biting back a gasp of pain. The wound in his side from that demon, the Dagda Mor, the Druid had called him, stung greatly at the movement. Of all the wounds that one still festered. It was the same for Terrin and Ariel. They guessed it was due to the fact magic had caused the wounds. 

“You ok Dal,” Terrin turned to him, noting his discomfort. “It’s your side again is it not? Do you want to stop and check on it?”

“No, I just want to get home, to my own bed.”

“Hear, hear.”

The pounding of hooves against the ground silenced any further conversation as they saw the riders approaching. Given their eyesight they spotted the group a good three miles away. The group consisted of no less than twenty riders. The closer the group came the clearer their markings, showing they were from Rivendell. In the front on a great white steed rode a tall blond elf that looked quite imposing.

“It’s Glorfindel,” Dalhier cocked his head in confusion, before he took in some of the other figures. “Elledan and Elrohir are with him. I wonder why they are traveling this way?”

“Well why don’t we ask them,” shrugged Terrin haphazardly. “As it appears they are coming right towards us.”

Indeed the group approaching them had slowed their mounts and made a beeline right for the three travelers. It was not long before they were surrounded. 

“Greetings my lords,” Dalhier bowed his head politely, the other two just waved. “May I inquire as to why such a large group is riding out this time of year?”

“To find you, you silly elf,” Elledan grinned in relief at seeing his friend. Both he and his brother dismounted. “We were worried for you.”

Right as the twins pulled Dalhier into a hug Terrin and Ariel tried to cry out a warning. All too late it seemed. Dalhier flinched when the wound on his side was hit, and others were pulled. 

“Aye, Dal, forgive us we did not realize you were hurt,” Elrohir cried as he pulled back studying his friend. 

“Yes, he has a particularly nasty wound on his right abdomen,” Ariel explained. “We have tried patching it, but it was caused by magical means and refuses regular remedies. We hope Lord Elrond might be able to help.”

“Indeed he will,” Glorfindel spoke, eyes looking over them now as well. “May I assume that you two also suffered similar wounds?” At their sheepish looks he nodded, a slight grin forming. “I thought as much. Come on, you will ride with us, the quicker to get you to Imladris so Elrond may look at you. I must say you three have had all of the Elven realms in quite an uproar.”

“I would apologize,” Terrin stated wryly. “Except it was not our fault nor intention.”

The Lord of the Golden Flower grinned wickedly, he could tell he would get along well with Dalhier’s friends. “As we know. Still, it certainly kept things from getting dull.”

“Good, we would hate for anyone to suffer boredom.” Ariel commented as she was helped to mount a horse to sit behind one of his soldiers. 

Terrin followed suit with another elf while Elledan helped Dalhier sit behind his twin. Once situated the elves turned back towards the direction of their city and headed off. They tried to keep their horses at a steady pace so as not to jostle the wounds of their three additions, but they also needed to get them treated. They had no idea the true extent of the wounds, considering all three remained quiet and did not complain or show much as to the pain they must have suffered. However, from the accounts of the Blue Wizards at Isengard, all three were no strangers to pain, and possessed a threshold that would put many elves to shame. 

It did become quickly apparent that the three did not wish to speak of their adventure just yet, given the curt and vague answers they did receive. Instead they focused on getting them to Rivendell. 

With the speed of the horses they managed to have them crossing the Ford just past nightfall and into the Elven city by mid-evening. Glorfindel let the elves of his patrol go while he and the twins led the three new arrivals to the halls of healing. He had already sent word ahead with a guard to Elrond so he should be waiting for them. 

Once inside the Halls of Healing the three found themselves besieged by Elrond and his staff of healers. They had no way to escape as they were poked, prodded and otherwise assaulted in the name of healing. Elrond did manage to close the wounds each had received from the Dagda Mor, the rest trivial in comparison. With that complete he put them into a healing sleep, knowing that their souls needed it just as much as their bodies. 

That task was done he left them to rest, a sole sentry standing guard in case they woke during the night. When the trio had rested and healed enough they would get their answers.


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20

Barely a week had passed since the return of Dalhier and his friends to Imladris before the denizens of the last Homely House learned the Blue Wizards had not exaggerated Ariel and Terrin’s aptitude for trouble. The three had stayed in the healing wing for two days much to their protests, however since their wounds healed at an acceptable rate Elrond allowed them to return to Dalhier’s home to continue resting. He and his council had not pushed them for answers as to their journey as they waited for the delegations from the other realms to join them. 

Even though he had allowed them to leave the Halls of Healing, Elrond still checked on them everyday. The magical wounds they had received had been tricky to heal, and even now there remained residual negative energy lingering within them. So as their healer, he forced them to check in with him daily. Today he decided to visit them instead of making them come to the Healing Rooms and Glorfindel accompanied him . This led to their first experience to the mischievous nature of the new additions to Imladris. 

“So how long until those wounds heal completely,” Glorfindel asked as they walked the stone pathway to Dalhier’s small home. 

“The main damage should repair itself within a week or so,” the lord sighed. “However, whatever caused those wounds has left an effect similar to a Morgul Blade. I fear the children will never be fully rid of the effects. They are lucky they only suffered one such wound each. If all of the wounds they had accumulated were results of such a weapon, I doubt they would have survived.”

“I’m surprised they survived with the wounds they did have.” Kicking at a stray stone the Golden-haired elf huffed. “I have been alive a long time and seen many things, but nothing that would cause those types of wounds. It was like their enemy tried to maul them; only the markings are not from any creature I can recognize. Though I suppose it just proves how talented and…dangerous those three are.” He paused trying to find the right words. “I always knew there was something about Dalhier, a power and experience that he hid just under the surface,” he grinned suddenly. “Though I never once felt wary of him. Which is strange, as I am wary of any warrior of such skill. There is just something about him. Something familiar…”

“And the other two,” Elrond asked curiously. 

“I would trust them as far as I could throw them,” came the flat reply bringing forth laughter from the dark-haired elf.

“Well, they are a new element…” The elf could say no more as a yell broke through the early afternoon. Turning they stared in surprise at the home of Dalhier that lay no more than two hundred yards from them. 

“WHAT DID YOU TWO IDOTS DO TO MY HOUSE?!”

Sharing a look the two ellons quickened their pace, more than a little curious. They had to dodge quickly when two forms came bursting from the house, running away from a third rather irate elf. 

“We were bored, and we noticed your rat problem so we made a rat trap,” Terrin advised once he had a tree between him and Dalhier. 

“I do NOT have RATS!” Huffing angrily, face flushed bright red, Dalhier glared between Terrin and Ariel, who shared the same hiding place. “Even if I DID, there is no reason for that…that MESS you made in my home!”

“Uh, you do have rats, in case you didn’t notice the little round furry things with the rather long tails,” Ariel pointed out. “And that is not a mess, it’s a rat trap, like Terrin said.”

“How is THAT a rat trap? Rats, which I do not have in my home, are small,” he seethed out. “What you have rigged in there is enough to take down an Oliphant!”

This had Elrond and Glorfindel sharing another look before turning back to watch the drama unfold. They had to admit it proved entertaining. 

“Well if you had ASKED instead of getting all upset, for no reason,” Terrin stressed the last part. “We would have been happy to explain.”

Dalhier would have said something but a rather sudden and loud snapping sound from within said house caught his attention. 

“IT WORKED,” Ariel cheered happily, rushing past a stunned Dalhier back into the house to see the end result of their labor. Terrin strolled out with all the arrogance of a king, dragging the still gapping Dalhier with him. 

“And you doubted us.”

“This I have to see,” Glorfindel murmured as he followed close behind, Elrond trailing in his wake. Upon entering the house they could easily decipher why Dalhier had gotten upset. Terrin and Ariel had literally covered every surface with various pulleys, ropes, turntables and wenches. Never had the two older elves seen anything quite like it, and despite their better judgment they found themselves rather impressed. 

“See,” Ariel’s triumphant cry from the middle of the room caught their attention. Looking they found the girl standing right next to a cage, now suspended in the air holding a semi-large animal, about the size of a rather fat cat. “We caught the rat!”

“That’s a opossum,” Dalhier corrected flatly, causing the two lords to snicker. 

“Well technically opossums are rodents,” Terrin challenged receiving a dark look in return. 

At this the two Elven lords could not contain themselves and burst out laughing. The three younger elves turned in surprise, not having noticed them during the whole episode. Terrin and Ariel simply waved, both grinning madly at their personal success. Dalhier blushed bright red, from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

“Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel,” he nearly squeaked out. “I did not know you were coming. Please forgive the mess, my house is not normally like this. And soon it won’t be once these two…troublemakers put it back to rights,” the last statement was pointed at his friends, a harsh glare used to emphasize the threat. 

“It is quite alright Dalhier,” Elrond assured him once he regained his composure. “It is an interesting surprise is all. And to avoid further trouble in the future, you two,” his grey eyes fixed sternly on the now fidgeting masterminds. “Are now forbidden from ever being alone with my twins. I will not allow Imladris to experience the chaos you all would likely bring down upon this Valley.”

“By Elbereth, that would be a disaster,” Glorfindel cringed at the very thought. 

The two in question looked a bit affronted, however the twinkle in their eyes belied their real thoughts on the matter. 

Hoping that his warning would actually be heeded Elrond cleared his throat and moved on to the reason he came. “I’m here for the daily check-up on your injuries. Since they have been healing so well I decided you did not have to come to the Healing Rooms.”

“You didn’t have to do that Lord Elrond,” Dalhier frowned a bit. “We don’t want you going out of your way for us.” Terrin and Ariel nodded in agreement. 

“It is no problem,” he advised them humbly.

“Since he wanted to escape his office and hide from his advisors,” Glorfindel mumbled just loud enough that all of them heard. This time it was the younger elves that chuckled. 

“Well, while you get started on these two, I’ll get us some tea,” Dalhier smiled, moving towards his kitchen. 

Terrin had sat down at Elrond’s prodding. Just as the healer began checking his right shoulder a loud crash echoed from the kitchenette. 

“Uh…we DID tell Dalhier about the trap in the kitchen…didn’t we,” Ariel turned to Terrin worriedly. 

“Um…”

TERRIN! ARIEL!!! I’LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“I would take that as a no,” Glorfindel choked out around his laughter. 

“Well…in the spirit of self-preservation…bye.” Neither elf could even blink before the two that had been before them darted from the room at full speed. Then from the kitchen ran a highly enraged Dalhier, or what they assumed was Dalhier given the ellon was now covered in some kind of goo and feathers. Once the three had vacated the house, two in pursuit of remaining alive and the third in pursuit of demolishing that hope, silence settled for all of five minutes before the two Elven lords cracked up, barely managing to stand as they laughed hysterically. 

“Oh yes, those two are definitely not allowed near the twins,” Elrond gasped wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

“Now we at least know what Alatar meant about those two,” Glorfindel breathed. With one last glance at the room then each other the two ellons dissolved into hysterics once more.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

Another two weeks passed before the delegations from Lorien and Greenwood arrived in Imladris. By this time Fall had come out in full swing, the leaves painted in colors of reds, yellows and oranges. Travel beyond this time was also not recommended as early snows had come to the mountains. As such Lord Elrond had procured rooms for all of the visitors for the next few months.

Terrin and Ariel were not able to greet the elves that traveled from the realms they had settled in as Erestor had them busy cleaning the library. Elrond considered this the safest option, and it kept them from getting bored, which equated vast amounts of trouble. Since neither elf protested and actually enjoyed the time they spent in the library everyone won. Almost everyone. Erestor still had his doubts about the two, however even he would find himself sitting entranced as they told stories of their lives in the far east and various events that had occurred there.

Sometimes Dalhier would join them as well, though he mostly worked on his garden, trying to prepare it for the upcoming winter months. His friends would have helped him instead, but the lovely Vanesse had approached him about it, and they kindly relinquished the duty to her. While Dalhier enjoyed spending time with her, he received a lot of teasing from his friends about it in the end. Still, if they could tease him about her, it meant they approved of the elleth of his heart. In fact they had invited her to join them for dinner the evening the visitors arrived.

The afternoon had passed quickly barely allowing Dalhier and Vanesse to finish working in the garden before they had to come in to clean up. Ariel had come home earlier to actually start cooking the meal, politely refusing when Vanesse offered to help, citing that Dalhier needed more help than she did. Though partially true, Dalhier knew it was because Ariel disliked people hanging over her shoulder in the kitchen.

Terrin joined them just before dinner, having gotten stuck in the library longer than he wanted, as Erestor had demanded he retell the story about the Corsair war of 1213 to Glorfindel. While the ellon loved to speak about adventures past, the constant questions the advisor shot at him proved to make the telling longer than necessary. It was only when the Golden Lord remembered that they had to prepare for dinner with their guests that he had found escape.

Of course he retold the whole affair with all the splendor of a whining child, causing his friends to chuckle. Once seated at the table they let Dalhier say a quick prayer, since it was his home, then quickly dug into the meal of chicken, stir fried vegetables and soda bread. Vanesse was very surprised since all the dishes were of an eastern fair, a new experience for the elleth.

“So who are these visitors Glory spoke of,” Ariel asked.

“Ariel,” sighed Dalhier in exasperation. “I have told you to call him Glorfindel! Not Glory!”

Ariel simply waved him off, the look on her face bringing a giggle to Vanessa’s lips.

“Apparently we were missed more than I thought,” Terrin continued, popping some chicken into his mouth. “Delegates from Lorien and Greenwood have arrived. All because of our sudden re-appearance in Arda. What’s more it’s not just any elves in the party, but the rulers of said realms themselves.”

“Why,” Ariel snorted. “Surely it is not that big of a deal.”

“Oh but it is,” Vanesse assured them. “All three realms were in a tizzy for months trying to figure out what had happened. Dan and Ro went to Isengard with Glorfindel to consult with Saruman about it. From what the twins said the other two realms did the same thing. They all met up and traveled to Isengard where not only Saruman met them but Mithrandir and the Blue Wizards.”

“Pallando and Alatar were there,” Dalhier nearly choked on his wine. “They actually traveled out of the east?”

“Yes, they are the ones that told the elves about your…” She paused realizing that she might be overstepping her bounds.

“Go on, we’re used to them telling things they probably shouldn’t,” Terrin encouraged the girl.

“Well, they said that your parents were killed when you were very young and that you were all slaves for a good portion of your youth,” the elleth whispered, not meeting their eyes. “Then they mentioned that you three went from battle to battle and have earned the title The Three Dragons.”

Ariel shook her head tiredly. “Why do those two find it necessary to divulge our business to everyone? Bad enough they kicked us out of the only home we knew for fifteen hundred years.”

“I’m sorry,” Vanesse murmured meekly.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” Dalhier patted her hand gently, bringing her eyes up to his. “They did not state anything but the truth; it is just not something we generally like to discuss.”

“If anything we just dislike the fact those two blue busybodies always find a way to interfere with our lives,” Terrin mused dryly. “In fact it was worse when we first met them. It started in Khand…” He proceeded to tell her about their first run in with the blue wizards and their prompt expulsion from the east lands. Dalhier and Ariel would add their observations and opinions from time to time increasing the hilarity of the tale that Terrin wove. By the end of it Vanesse was torn between laughing and crying.

Once dinner had been cleaned up and everything put in its proper place the four sat out on the small patio that Dalhier had off of his home, overlooking the garden. They sat drinking wine and speaking of days past, helping Vanesse understand them all the more. It was during a rather interesting tale about Dalhier and a baby Oliphant that they received more visitors.

“Hello there,” Elledan called in greeting as he rounded the side of the house. “We had knocked, but upon hearing rather uproarious laughter we came to investigate.”

“We hope you do not mind,” Elrohir added as he came into sight followed by four other elves. “We brought friends…and wine,” he held up two bottles.

“Then consider yourselves welcome,” Terrin grinned broadly, moving to gather more glasses while Dalhier and Ariel pulled out more chairs.

“I do not think I have met your friends,” Dalhier cocked his head regarding the four elves. One was obviously from Greenwood while the other three were from Lorien.

“That’s right you haven’t,” Elledan grinned in remembrance. “This is our dear friend Legolas, and these fine warriors are Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. The latter two are great with pranks. Sadly Haldir has yet to learn the joys of troublemaking.”

Dalhier rolled his eyes at the introduction but greeted them all in turn before introducing his own friends, though it appeared Terrin and Ariel knew the elves from their realms. In fact Orophin and Rumil had swept Ariel up in a rather painful looking hug, going on and on about how boring it was without her. Thankfully Haldir saved her from them, admonishing his brothers for accosting her when she still had injuries.

Soon the group was situated and talking a bit about various things, learning more about what happened in the absence of the trio than what they had done. The recent additions knew not to ask, as they would learn at the meeting Elrond was planning to hold the following day. This was actually why they had come.

“By the way,” Elrohir spoke up suddenly during a lull in the conversation. “I dislike being the barer of bad news, but Ada is planning to hold a meeting tomorrow, which will include you three giving a detailed account of what happened to you when you disappeared.”

“I knew we couldn’t ignore it forever,” Ariel sighed.

“I guess this means you’ll need to stock up on wine tomorrow Dal,” Terrin joked, yet there was a look in his eyes that hinted at the pain the memories brought.

“Was it that bad,” Haldir quarried gently. His hand moved to cover Ariel’s, which sat between them on the bench.

“Yes…and no,” Terrin frowned. “It is difficult in any battle, but this was different for many reasons.” Smirking a bit derisively he waved the subject off. “But that is for tomorrow. I am sure you will all be there.”

“Yes, as we witnessed your disappearance we have been allowed to join the council,” Legolas smiled sheepishly. “Actually Kien wanted to come, but considering your past, Ada decided it would be best to keep you apart.”

Terrin nodded his head in agreement. 

“Your past,” Dalhier turned to the other, eyebrow raised. 

“We had some…disagreements…”

“You fought! Did he lose his temper? Did he,” Ariel turned to Legolas, hope in her eyes. 

“Um…no, Terrin has never lost his temper to my knowledge,” Legolas advised, confused when she pouted and Terrin smirked. “Am I missing something?”

“They have five bottles of eastern wine riding on the bet to who can keep their temper the longest.” Dalhier chuckled at the looks this revelation received. “I believe the time frame was 1500 years. To date neither has claimed the prize.”

The group laughed into the night as they told various stories and compared bets and pranks each had pulled in the past.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mid-morning the following day found the three dimensional travelers walking into the main council chambers, which was more like a large gazebo than a chamber. The elves of Imladris sat at the front, with the rulers of Lorien and Greenwood taking up places on the right and left, leaving the section across from Lord Elrond open with three chairs. Gandalf sat with Elrond, keenly watching the three walk in, eyes twinkling with hidden mirth. As stated the night before, the twins, Legolas and the three brothers from Lorien took up positions with their respective realms along with their rulers and one or two other representatives.

“Well this will be fun,” Terrin remarked quietly enough for only the other two to hear as they took their seats.

“I welcome you all to Imladris,” Lord Elrond stood addressing the room to begin the meeting. “As you all know we are here to learn what befell Dalhier, Terrin and Ariel in their journey when they were taken from each of the Elven realms.” His grey eyes turned to the three. “It is not our wish to interrogate you or make you say anything you do not wish, however curiosity aside, we feel a need to understand what happened and the trials you faced. Though Saruman has given us an idea towards the reason you three were taken, we wish to know more.”

The three elves shared looks and a private conversation of looks and hand gestures much to the amusement of those present. Finally they apparently came to a decision. Huffing in resignation Ariel sent one final look at the two ellons to her side before speaking.

“I take it you have shared the events that transpired upon our disappearance?” Receiving nods she forged on. “When we awoke we found ourselves together in a large garden, each of us dressed as a warrior of the realm we inhabited, our weapons included.”

“One moment,” Erestor interrupted looking up from his scroll, his quill ready to write down everything. “Your own weapons or weapons that a typical warrior of the realms would carry?”

“Our own weapons Master Erestor,” she gave a small smile. //Before coming to the Elven cities we were warriors in the Far East. It is our understanding that the Blue Wizards informed you of our titles as the Three Dragons. But// she held her hand up to stop him. //That is a story for another time. This meeting is to discuss what happened recently. Suffice to say the weapons were ones we had carried centuries prior and still keep in good condition. Anyway, once we gathered our wits the Druid Allanon met us…//

Slowly and calmly she told them their story, though she often skimmed over the details and did not go in depth at many parts. Both Terrin and Dalhier took over at times, especially for events she was not privy to, or when they were directly involved and needed to clarify. For the most part the elves listening remained quiet, absorbing all of the information the three gave them. On occasion one would ask a question, hoping to garner more details as the three appeared to dislike giving more than basic information.

//An army of demons, only defeated by a girl turning into a tree by magic// Thranduil stated solemnly once the tale was told. //It seems so fantastical, yet when one considers the wounds you three have suffered it makes much sense.//

//Indeed,// Celeborn nodded in agreement. //Can you describe the demons?//

//Which ones?// Terrin snorted a bit. //I mean no disrespect my Lord, but there were several different types and their numbers so vast it was difficult to pay much attention aside from where to strike to make sure they remained dead.//

//I suppose we could tell you about the most notable,// Dalhier frowned in memory. //Let’s see, there were goblins, though much bigger and far more gruesome than those of Arda. Then there were the Furies, I believe Allanon called them. They had bodies of giant cats, yet the face and heads of women, angry and cruel.//

//Don’t forget the Ogres,// Ariel piped in. //You two liked facing them for some reason. They were as tall as Oliphants, with either one or multiple eyes. Huge hulking beasts with the strength to knock a garrison of Rock Trolls to the side.//

//Rock Trolls,// Glorfindel sat up. //These are the same Trolls you mentioned becoming allies with?//

//Yes, they were fascinating,// Terrin grinned. //They stood seven to eight feet tall with brownish skin that looked like bark on a tree. They had flat faces, and were very muscular. All of them carried a giant axe or broadsword, and they fought ferociously. I would not wish them for enemies.//

//There were giant lizard like creatures as well, and I think Ariel said she fought a dragon,// Dalhier turned to her for clarification.

//I just knocked out its legs and Allanon blew up the cliff side to burry it,// she shrugged.

Several of the elves just gapped at the nonchalance of the three. Gandalf chuckled quietly before standing. //I believe I may be of some help. Many of you are not quite grasping what they are saying and some I doubt fully believe them,// at the last part he eyed the more skeptical advisors. From within his rob he pulled out a crystal. //This is a see-star,// he explained. //Using my magic I will be able to show you all their memories of the events. With their permission of course.//

Again the three shared looks, though this time they actually looked worried.

//Just how much of our memory are you suggesting,// Terrin eyed the wizard. //There are memories we do not want anyone to see.//

//Only the time that you were in the other world.// The wizard assured them. //The magic is very specific. It will not show any other memories but those.//

Another silent conversation passed between the three of them before they reluctantly agreed. The wizard smiled and directed them to place a drop of blood on the stone. Skeptical they complied not sure how he would get the memories from their blood but willing to go along. The stone glowed brightly before taking their memories and melding them together to show an overview of what had happened. Glowing screens of water formed in the air showing the Demon War in all its gory details. The first parts showed their arrival and the formation of the Elven Army. Many remarked on the differences of those elves and their own kin. It was not until the first battle with the demons that they grew deathly quiet, eyes wide with fear and disgust at the massacre they witnessed.

Several times they would sneak a look towards the three elves sitting at the far end, especially when they viewed some of the feats they accomplished with their magic or sheer fighting ability. This certainly gave them all a new perspective of the three.

The three involved didn’t bother watching the memories, already having enough after living through it. They thanked Eru that the crystal did not allow for sound, they did not think they could handle the screams they still heard in their dreams to be voiced here and now.

No one knew how long it took before the last of their memories played out and the crystal went blank once more. Silence reigned for a long time in the council room. More than a few looked disturbed, even those that had been warriors for millennia.

//Have any of you used your powers since,// Galadriel asked, hand clasped firmly in her husband’s for support. The images shown had left her shaking.

//No my Lady. We used them far more than ever before. It left us exhausted. We do not want to risk using our powers so soon after the war. It could prove detrimental// Ariel explained.

//A wise choice// Gandalf nodded sagely. //Especially since it appears you two, lost control of it a bit. Though Dalhier did not.//

//Of course he didn’t,// Terrin shook his head. //Ariel and I can lose control with few consequences. Mostly to our selves and the enemy. If Dalhier loses control…let’s just say it’s not pretty.//

Said ellon flushed in embarrassment.

//No need to get upset Dal,// Ariel chided. //You just have more power than we do. Thank Eru you also have a better temperament. I doubt half of the east would be there if Terrin or I had your gift.//

That statement mollified the elf, somewhat.

//If I may ask how is it that three elves ended up in the east// Thranduil queried.

This time Dalhier answered. //Well, we were a little older than eleven. (Equivalent to 5.5 years for a human) Our parents had settled in South Gondor shortly after the Last Alliance. Not sure why, but that is where they chose to live. The small town we resided in was struck by a group of corsairs and slavers. Our fathers fought with the villagers to protect everyone, but there were too many. The corsairs killed most of the men and women, our mothers included, but they tried to keep the children alive. We were rounded up and taken back to the Corsair City; from there we were sold to slavers that took us to Khand. Once we gained our freedom we stayed in the East for a time, at least until Alatar and Pallando decided we needed a change of scenery.//

The last statement brought snorts of division from his two friends, both looking irritated as they remembered just how that decision was carried out.

//Who were your parents,// Elrond inquired, trying to remember if he knew any elves that had chosen to live away from the Realms at that time.

Dalhier blinked in surprise at the question. //Um… I don’t remember much besides calling them Ada and nana, but I think my parent’s names were Raina and Eruantien.//

Glorfindel froze in his chair, staring at the boy, his mind running a mile a minute.

//My parents were Alagos and Filegethiel,// Terrin stated proudly. //In fact they hailed from Greenwood, which is why I chose to go to that realm.// He turned to the Elves of Greenwood only to frown when he saw the looks of absolute shock on the advisors’ faces and the overly pale visage the king now sported.

//My nana was from Lindon, but Ada was from Lorien, since it was closer I went there,// Ariel smirked cheekily. //They were Bellethiel and Galasrirrion. Though they always called each other by cutesy nicknames…it was sort of gross actually.// She didn’t notice the Lord and Lady now staring at her in disbelief and hope. The other members from Lorien also looked shocked.

The twinkle in Gandalf’s eye grew as he took in the reactions. The elves that had bore these elflings had been missed for many centuries, leaving a hole within their families that they could not even guess. Especially since none knew what had happened to them. Now though, they would get answers, and their children would find the families they deserved.

//Show us,// Glorfindel all but demanded, startling the three.

//Pardon?//

//Show us what your parents looked like,// This time it was Thranduil that spoke.

//Why?//

//If I may,// Celeborn intervened before the others could upset the three. //We believe we may know the elves you speak of, but we would need to see what they looked like to confirm they are the elves we are thinking of.//

//Well… I guess that would be fine,// Ariel looked to the other two uncertainly. //Though my memory of them isn’t the greatest. We were very young when we were taken…//

//Mine’s fuzzy as well, though I think I can remember them for the most part,// Dalhier agreed.

//Not to rain on your picnic, but the last memory you hold of someone is usually the strongest,// Terrin warned. //And the last memory that we all have of our parents is not exactly the best. And I doubt any here would like to see them like that if they are indeed the elves they remember.//

The other two paused thinking it over. //He’s right.//

//Yes, that would not be a good memory to show…//

//Then I shall help you find one that is good, and perhaps this will replace the sadder memory for you,// Gandalf offered. With their consent, which consisted of shrugged shoulders, the wizard placed his hand on each of their foreheads until he found what he needed. Concentrating on the crystal he forced those particular memories to be shown.

The first one came to life, showing a tall blond elf with somewhat broad shoulders and lean build. He looked remarkably similar to Glorfindel. Beside him stood a beautiful elleth with darker blond hair and a slim build, very lovely next to the handsome male. Both were smiling down at someone. The father looking most proud while the mother just smiled indulgently at them both.

//I remember that! Ada had shown me how to track and I caught my first rabbit all by myself,// Dalhier grinned. //Nana let me keep him as a pet.//

The scene changed to show a beautiful elleth with black hair and light grey eyes, her frame tall and willowy. Instead of smiling she was glaring at the male standing beside her. The ellon though had hair of pure silver and sky blue eyes, his frame also tall but lean and quick, very similar to Celeborn. He looked rather sheepish, making sure to keep out of reach of the other.

//Oh! That’s when Ada let me bring home that snake…Nana wasn’t too happy,// Ariel chuckled. //In fact I think she made him sleep on the couch for a week…//

Once more the picture changed. This time an ellon stood there looking shocked beyond belief, his corn silk hair was pulled back in warrior braids, his form tall and lean much like an archer of Green Wood. In fact he looked a great deal like Thranduil. Beside him stood an elleth with dark blond locks, her form also lean and graceful, her eyes dancing with mirth as she smirked at the elf in question.

Terrin laughed. //That’s from my first hunt! Ada had been teaching me how to use a bow. He thought I’d get a rabbit at most but I managed to take down a deer,// he grinned proudly. //Nana had made a bet with him too. Ada had to wash the dishes by himself for a month.//

The three elves reminiscing about the past with their families as some of the more fond memories came forward, missed the looks of the others. However it did not take long for them to register the silence.

//Is something wrong? Are these the elves you remember,// Ariel asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

//Yes these are the elves they remember,// Gandalf grinned broadly. //However they are a bit shocked to learn of their fates, and more importantly their legacies.//

//Why?//

//Did your parents never speak of their families,// Glorfindel questioned, looking somewhat sad at the prospect.

//All the time// Terrin shrugged. //I don’t remember names too much, but we always heard stories. Ada especially liked talking about his older brother, Thran, he called him. Apparently they got into all sorts of trouble. He was planning to visit him when I was old enough, but…well you know what happened.//

The other two nodded in agreement.

//Then why did you not inquire about your surviving family members when you came to the Elven Realms,// Legolas asked, his eyes keeping is father in sight at all times. The prince had never seen him this startled.

//We never asked around about family because it had been so long that we didn’t really think about it,// Dalhier admitted. //We had become a family of our own, so it didn’t register to look for others.//

//Are you saying you know our relatives,// Terrin looked around, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

//Oh it is better than that young Terrin,// Gandalf’s grin nearly split his face. //They are in this very chamber as we speak.//

That caught their attention and made them sit forward a little wary now. Their eyes took a closer look at those in the room.

// Eruantien happened to be the nephew of Lord Glorfindel, Alagos was King Thranduil’s younger brother and Galasrirrion was the son of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.// The wizard’s amusement grew as he took in the facial expressions the trio now wore.

//I admit I didn’t see that coming,// Terrin sighed as he rubbed his temples. Dalhier simply nodded, too stunned to speak at the moment, his eyes staring at his newly discovered great uncle only to find the elf staring right back. 

Ariel, considered her ‘grandparents’ for a moment. //In that case.// Leaning forward she addressed the two, her face serious. //Which one of you taught Ada the string trick and how exactly does it work. Cause for the life of me I could never figure it out!//

The two rulers blinked for a moment before small smiles pulled at their lips, a feeling of relief filling them.

//Ariel!// Dalhier snapped. //Of all the questions you could ask, what possessed you to bring that up?//

//Cause I want to know.//

//It was slight of hand// snorted Terrin, //you should have figured that out by now.//

//Oh no it wasn’t. He did something else. I even caught his hands once and he still pulled it off,// she argued. //So there has to be a trick! Right?// The last was directed at Celeborn.

//Perhaps, perhaps not,// he smirked slyly.

Ariel blinked. //If I had any doubts before I certainly know now, you are definitely related to Ada,// a pout formed on her lips when he didn’t reveal the secret. And just like that the tension that had built in the room dissipated to nothing.

Chuckling Elrond stood. //As I believe we have learned much today, and I am sure the estranged family members would like to reconnect further in private I suggest we call an end to this council.//

Murmurs of agreement echoed around them as many began to stand. Glorfindel immediately went to Dalhier suggesting they go speak in the gardens. The younger ellon agreed, very curious about his great uncle.

Thranduil all but dragged Terrin with him as he left the room, Legolas following with a smirk on his lips. The prince knew that many would be surprised at Terrin’s newly discovered lineage, and he couldn’t wait for the fun to begin.

Ariel had giggled at her friend’s plight only to find herself face to face with Galadriel. The older elleth studied her face intently, which made her slightly uncomfortable. However the bright smile and warm hug that the other gifted her with swept her worries away for the moment. The embrace reminded her greatly of her parents and the love they had had for her when they had lived. Celeborn watched on, a gentle smile tugging his lips and tears in his eyes.

Elrond shared a look with Gandalf, both glad for their friends and the new discovery. The two ushered the remaining elves from the room, banning the twins and the younger Lorien brothers from bothering the trio for the rest of the day so they could converse with their family in private.

It appeared that the trio would finally receive the love and care that had been missing from their lives for so long. The reward they greatly deserved. They had fought for those that could not fight for themselves and assisted those that faced the darkest of enemies without thought to themselves or the consequences they could suffer. Now they were home.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this. I can't wait for the TV show of Elfstones of Shannara that will be coming out this January!


End file.
